


Espera lá! O Natsu é quem?

by NatsuFullbusterDragneell



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU dentro do canon, Alpha Gray Fullbuster, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Natsu Dragneel, Past Rape/Non-con, Psychological Torture, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsuFullbusterDragneell/pseuds/NatsuFullbusterDragneell
Summary: Num UA dentro do universo original de Fairy Tail a vida do nosso protagonista tem muitos segredos a desvendar, principalmente para com os membros da Fairy Tail.Depois da batalha contra a Tártaros e o desbande da guilda Fairy Tail, Natsu refugia-se no seu país natal após recuperar as suas memórias e ao final de um ano aparece acompanhado de novos amigos, mais poderoso e maduro do que alguma vez o tinham visto.Quando a guerra contra Alvarez acontece vários segredos são desvendados que os levam em direção a uma última aventura para matar a fonte do infortúnio da família imperial de Alvarez.Mas espera! O Natsu é quem e o quê?Omegaverse com várias alterações. AlphaGray, OmegaNatsu.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fanfic contém elementos do universo original de Fairy Tail com um universo alternativo. Na fanfic, vamos incluir como realidade tudo o que acontece originalmente no anime até ao final da luta contra Mard Geer, apenas os acontecimentos após essa batalha serão recontados.
> 
> Vários acontecimentos principalmente durante a batalha contra Alvarez serão inspirados e parecidos com o manga original por isso haverá spoiler dos capítulos que ainda não aparecem nos episódios que estão a ser emitidos.
> 
> Como dito na sinopse, esta fic é omegaverse e apesar de existirem várias alterações, a suposta hierarquia não muda.
> 
> AlphaGray e OmegaNatsu/ Duque Gray e Príncipe Natsu

Já faziam quase 48 horas desde que se tinha iniciado aquela batalha e em conclusão a guilda tinha sido destruída de novo, parte da cidade de Magnólia estava destruída também. Faltava ainda contabilizar o número de mortos causados pelo ataque da guilda negra Tártaros á Fairy Tail e todos os danos materiais.

No final daquela madrugada apenas se travavam duas lutas, uma entre Igneel e Acnologia e a outra em que Natsu e Gray lutavam contra Mard Geer.

Essa luta tinha sido custosa e bastante longa, mas o duo de slayers tinham conseguido finalmente derrotar o demônio por trás de tal agressivo ataque.

Em poucos minutos os dois melhores amigos colocaram-se a discutir pela posse do livro de E.N.D. e é nesse momento que Zeref se materializa a partir do nada e recupera o livro das mãos do devil slayer, tudo isto apenas para voltar a desaparecer na bruma do amanhecer depois de mais uma ameaça feita ao dragon slayer.

Os dois rapazes não deixaram de se encarar completamente embasbacados pelo ocorrido, pela facilidade com que Zeref tinha desfeito em cinzas o livro do demônio e que tinha voltado a desaparecer depois de ameaçar o mais baixo.

Porém antes de conseguirem trocar alguma palavra a luta entre Igneel e Acnologia intensifica-se e Natsu, preocupado com o pai que acabara de ser ferido, desaparece da beira dos companheiros.

Os minutos passaram de forma agoniante para Natsu e enquanto que o grupo festejava a vitória contra a guilda negra e se iam reunindo para verificar se estavam todos bem e vivos, o dragon slayer estava aos berros, inconsolável e de coração desfeito ao ver o seu pai morrer de forma tão violenta enquanto Acnologia se afastava rapidamente e gravemente ferido também.

Não muito longe Zeref assistia tudo e após vários segundos suspira entediado com aquele desenvolvimento. Só Igneel para criar aquele espetáculo todo...

Pelo menos tinha defendido o filho das garras daquele ser detestável.

O mago negro tinha finalmente conseguido arranjar a solução para o problema do seu irmão, mas necessitava da ajuda dele para conseguir resgatar o corpo da sua amada. O que complicava tudo era que, por causa da sua maldição e comportamento louco associado a ela, tinham criado uma visão não muito correta de si. Para dificultar a situação, a aversão que os membros da Fairy Tail tinham contra ele por, supostamente, ter matado Mavis era ainda mais preocupante, exatamente por causa da localização do seu corpo.

Já cansado da espera aparentemente interminável, o mago negro tinha achado que estava na hora de intervir e trazer Natsu de volta para poderem criar um plano para recuperar Mavis com as menores perdas possíveis.

Ao ter a certeza de que estava a ocultar a sua presença reaparece uns metros atrás do mais novo e fica a observar. Não é que o moreno gostasse muito de ver o seu irmão mais novo naquele estado deplorável e desesperado, mas naquele momento nada poderia fazer pois ele teria que se acalmar um pouco primeiro.

Os minutos foram passado sem que Natsu se apercebesse da presença estranha e o mago negro também não tinha intenção de ser ele a alterar isso. Quando Zeref finalmente se deu conta que o outro o tinha sentido, foi apenas para desviar de um soco que o rosado tenta desferir contra si. 

"Zeref!" Natsu ruge nervoso, os olhos avermelhados e húmidos das lágrimas estavam cegos de raiva.

"Eu já consegui romper o selo Natsu.... Demorou-me mais de nove anos, mas acho que já chega maninho... Não há necessidade de continuares com esta farsa para proteger a vida da tua cria." Zeref recita da mesma forma calma e monótona de sempre e o rosado automaticamente trava o seu avanço ao ouvir aquilo, a sua postura de combate desfaz-se e o jovem apenas encara o moreno com ar de parvo. Como de costume nada daquilo que Zeref lhe dizia fazia sentido algum.

"Ouve lá! Mas tu bates-te com a cabeça em algum lado ou o quê?" O dragon slayer pergunta sério, uma sobrancelha arqueada, mas sem perder a postura opressora.

"Aquele que viste morrer não é o pai, o pai está vivo e seguro, no palácio junto com a mãe... Aquele que viste morrer é apenas a materialização do poder que ele colocou em ti para te proteger." Zeref continua a sua explicação calmamente e sem dar importância à pergunta do outro. Ao mesmo tempo faz surgir o livro de E.N.D. na sua mão enquanto encara o mais novo. Natsu sente a raiva o consumir por completo e volta a atacar Zeref que apenas desvia com facilidade, isso faz com que ele acabe por cair, pelo embalo que levava do ataque.

"Que merdas estás para aí a dizer? O Igneel morreu, mesmo à minha frente! Ele despediu-se de mim! Ele... Ele!" Natsu aperta os punhos com força enquanto aperta os olhos numa tentativa de evitar as lágrimas e volta a levantar-se para retomar a tentativa de ataque contra o mago negro, mas apenas arregala os olhos ao ver o sorriso brando no rosto pálido.

"Tinhas que ir buscar essa tua teimosia e mania de pregar partidas a algum lado, não achas?" Zeref interroga num tom mais descontraído e até brincalhão. Toda esta conversa sem sentido estava a deixar o dragão cego de raiva e ele não consegue evitar rilhar os dentes, confuso e cada vez mais irritado. Aquilo que sentia dentro dele nesse momento era tão doentio que o estava a deixar tão maldisposto como andar de transportes.

"O que é que queres com esta palhaçada?"

"Que voltes para Alvarez, para casa... Eu já arranjei a solução para proteger a Wendy, está na hora de voltares a ser quem sempre foste, E.N.D."

Com isto Natsu enfurece-se e tenta atacar de novo o mago negro, mas sem sucesso. Depois de uns minutos o rosado estava completamente exausto, estava á mais de 24 horas sem se alimentar em condições, sem ter descansado nada nem ingerido uma única chama. Sem comentar nas lutas difíceis que travou contra os demônios da Tártaros que o deixaram bastante ferido e cansado.

Zeref suspira ao ver que o teimoso irmão não cede e então atira o livro para o chão. O movimento chama a atenção de Natsu que apenas fica a olhar para o livro que repousa em pé, com a face onde está escrito E.N.D. virado para si. O mais velho cria uma pequena massa de magia negra e lança-a contra a fase do livro, forçando a sua abertura e acabando por queimar de leve a borda de algumas páginas.

Natsu apenas se ouve gritar e de repente sente uma dor intensa e dilacerante na lateral direita do rosto. Ao levar os dedos trémulos à cara sente sangue e uma ardência bastante incómoda. A sua mente parece não conseguir processar o que está a acontecer rápido o suficiente e quando o dragon slayer volta a levantar os olhos da mão ensanguentada vê uma quantidade imensa de letras a sair do livro e começarem a fluir para o seu corpo.

A sensação é poderosa o suficiente para o deixar ainda mais estupefacto e finalmente sem forças o mais jovem ajoelha-se no chão, cansado e em transe ao ter as suas memórias seladas começarem a fluir na sua mente e os seus poderes a acordar no seu corpo.

Em segundos as suas feridas começam a sarar e a exaustão a desaparecer gradualmente. Zeref assiste à transformação sem se pronunciar e após mais uns segundos as palavras terminam, o livro fecha-se e acaba por cair ao chão. Em expectativa o mais velho aguarda em silêncio que Natsu processe tudo o que acabara de acontecer assim como as memórias seladas que tinha recebido e aproxima-se um pouco ao vê-lo cair sentado para trás com os braços inertes junto ao corpo e a cabeça abaixada.

Quando se vai a aproximar o suficiente para lhe tocar Natsu começa a tremer no início de uma gargalhada medonha enquanto levanta o rosto para o encarar. Nesse instante Zeref relaxa e sorri aliviado para o irmão, por uns instantes achou que tinha feito algo de errado ao quebrar o selo.

"Ne Zeref-nii, não foste nada simpático, de certeza que fiquei com uma cicatriz na cara." Natsu comenta brincalhão enquanto se levanta em frente do mais velho e com um sorriso preguiçoso estica o corpo e estala alguns pontos ainda tensos nas costas.

Não muito longe dali Happy estava escondido atrás de uma árvore, estava ali desde que Igneel morrera e quando se tinha tentado aproximar Zeref apareceu junto ao seu melhor amigo e eles tinham começado a lutar. O pequeno exceed acabou por se manter escondido por achar que Zeref o usaria contra Natsu e provavelmente matasse-os aos dois. Contudo ele não estava à espera daquele desenvolvimento e assiste, cheio de medo, à transformação de Natsu num ser com um olhar, sorriso e aura malignos, de características dragónicas e demoníacas pelo corpo.

"Bem, a culpa é tua por seres teimoso, fora que consta por aí que as mulheres adoram homens com cicatrizes."Zeref responde de forma sarcástica e burlona enquanto encolhe os ombros, como que se não fosse nada com ele. O irmão apenas rola os olhos e solta um resmungo divertido.

"Tsc... Como que se isso me interessasse. Vá, espera-me no refúgio do porto de Hargeon que por volta das 23h estou lá."

"Sim como quiseres, mas Natsu, não tires esse casaco, os teus colegas não vão gostar de ver a insígnia da Tártaros no teu ombro esquerdo." Ele recomenda no mesmo tom brincalhão e ao ver que o outro arregala os olhos quando começa a processar o que ele acabara de dizer não pode evitar um sorriso e um balançar negativo de cabeça.

O seu irmão mais novo não mudaria nunca.

"Pois é! Agora que me lembro! Destruímos a minha própria guilda e matamos todos os membros dela..." E.N.D. começa a rir divertido enquanto o seu olhar âmbar inspeciona o ambiente ao seu redor e depois de examinar todos os estragos volta a virar-se para o irmão, o riso já silenciado e encolhe os ombros antes de terminar o seu raciocínio. "Precisamos de uma nova sede e de mais demónios."

"Depois tratamos disso."

"Sim, tudo a seu tempo... Bem, eu vou indo porque se não eles vão começar a procurar-me." Natsu começa a afastar-se enquanto acena ao mais velho. "Ah! Zeref-nii?" O mago negro, que também já se estava a afastar volta a olhar para o mais novo, aguardando o que ele lhe iria dizer." O Happy vem comigo, não posso deixá-lo sozinho."

"Aquele gato exceed azul?" Natsu apenas confirma com um aceno de cabeça e volta a caminhar. "Tudo bem." Com esta resposta o mais velho desaparece e o rosado suspira, o seu olhar volta a analisar o estrago em Magnólia. Ao recomeçar a caminhar acaba por descobrir o incrédulo Happy escondido atrás de uma árvore a observá-lo. Os olhos que por natureza já são grandes estão arregalados e chorosos de medo assim como a boca está entreaberta pelo choque.

O dragon slayer suspira e engole em seco aborrecido consigo mesmo por não ter sentido o seu amigo antes. Na intenção de não o assustar assume a sua forma humana e com vagar começa a caminhar em direção ao exceed. Os seus olhinhos enchem-se de lágrimas e alçando voo atira-se nos braços do rosado, a chorar.

"Natsu! Eu estava tão preocupado contigo!" O demónio suspira e abraça com força o pequeno exceed.

"Happy, está tudo bem!" Natsu afasta o seu companheiro mais leal e afaga-lhe a cabeça. "Confias em mim?" Ele interroga ao que o azulado acena afirmativamente com a cabeça, os lábios trémulos e os soluços de choro não o deixam falar. "Ótimo, agora vamos ter com os outros e vamos o mais rápido possível para casa. Logo eu explico-te tudo, mas por agora temos de ir. Logo à noite vamos embora de Magnólia por um tempo."

Natsu não demorou muito a reunir-se com os seus colegas da Fairy Tail e quando identifica Gray no meio do grupo teve uma vontade louca de correr para ele e se enroscar nos seus braços. Principalmente após se lembrar da última vez em que o tinha visto antes de eliminar as memórias deles os três. É nesse momento que um outro pormenor lhe apareceu em mente e era o facto de que o mago de gelo, de alguma forma que ele ainda iria descobrir, tinha conseguido recuperar o seu poder de matar demónios.

Ia ser complicado resolver toda aquela situação e confusão caso o devil slayer descobrisse fora de tempo que ele é E.N.D., mas Natsu sente-se confiante que conseguirá resolver tudo por bem. A sua maior preocupação era a sua pequena Wendy, só de se lembrar que o seu tio, Acnologia queria levar a sua cria e usá-la como fêmea dele deixava-o louco de possessividade.

Como é que aquele monstro queria forçar a própria sobrinha a ser sua fêmea? Aquele dragão negro era completamente insano. 

Ao voltar a analisá-la atentamente, ele apercebe-se que a jovem de cabelos azuis estava a curar uma ferida que Lucy tinha no braço. Ela mesma estava muito magoada e ele não sabia bem porquê, mas os seus longos fios azulados apenas lhe batiam pelo cimo dos ombros.

Quase todos os membros da guilda param de conversar e olham para o dragon slayer. A sua expressão estava séria, o rosto avermelhado do choro e trazia um também choroso Happy nos seus braços.

Ninguém comentou nada pois sabiam que Igneel tinha morrido e que possivelmente o rosado era uma bomba relógio naquele momento. Porém isso não impediu Lucy, Wendy e Juvia de se chegarem a ele quando viram a cicatriz enorme que ele antes não tinha no rosto e quase todos os presentes também se aproximam preocupados.

"Natsu..."

"Eu estou bem, feri-me com um dos ataques do Acnologia contra o Igneel, mas agora estou bem." O dragão fez a voz mais triste e fria que conseguiu. Quase que de imediato os braços das três raparigas, de Gray e de Erza estão ao seu redor num abraço coletivo.

Happy recomeçou a chorar agarrado às roupas do rosado que também sente as lágrimas lhe embargarem um pouco a visão. Por uns segundos o medo de ser abandonado por eles depois de descobrirem em ele na realidade era tornou-se avassalador, mas ele estava determinado em fazer o impossível para proteger aqueles que se tinham tornado queridos e importantes na sua vida.

Natsu consegue sentir claramente os braços fortes do devil slayer tremerem ao seu redor. O moreno estava a abraça-lo pelas costas e podia sentir as lágrimas dele tocarem o seu pescoço, Gray tinha encontrado o seu pai, apenas para o voltar a perder, mesmo a Juvia deveria de se sentir culpada e um lixo pois tinha sido ela a matar o demónio que supostamente tinha trazido Silver ao mundo dos vivos de novo.

"Vamos voltar para descansarmos, estamos todos exaustos, feridos e sem edifício da guilda de novo." Erza comenta após uns minutos naquele abraço e sorri de forma doce para a equipa que amava de todo o coração.

"Vamos, estou louco por um banho." Gray também se afasta com o seu costumeiro sorriso ladeiro enquanto limpa o rosto húmido de lágrimas, Juvia coloca-se de forma silenciosa junto a ele e o rosado não consegue deixar de sentir um ciúme doentio e possessivo. Apesar de perceber o que ela sente, isso não queria dizer que ele a quisesse de volta do seu alpha.

O grupo começa a dispersar e Sting, Rogue e Minerva são convidados a descansar nos alojamentos da guilda enquanto que quem tem casa vai em direção à mesma e como tal Natsu mal se afasta o suficiente do resto dos membros da guilda teletransporta-se para a entrada da sua cabana.

Happy não abriu a boca para dizer nada, ocasionalmente soltava um soluço de choro, mas por nada se soltava dos braços protetores do demónio de fogo. O pequeno exceed estava exausto e bastante assustado.

Ao entrar na pequena casa o rosado vai rápido até ao quarto e pousa Happy sentado na cama, depois vai buscar uma toalha e uma bacia de água morna e com cuidado lava o pequeno amigo que também estava ferido.

"Não durmas já Happy..." Natsu sussurra com o seu tom mais maternal de forma a acalmar o pequeno e sorri quando o sente ronronar sob os seus cuidados e carinho.

"Desculpa Natsu. Estou muito cansado." A voz rouca e embargada pelo choro deixa um aperto enorme no coração do rosado que apenas limpa com os dedos as novas lágrimas que se formam nos seus olhos.

Ele ainda não tinha recuperado do choque de 'ver Igneel morrer' e daquilo que tinha acontecido entre Natsu e Zeref depois.

"Eu sei Happy, já vamos descansar um pouco." Natsu sussurra dando-lhe um sorriso calmo e carinhoso, tão distinto do sorriso perverso e maldoso que tinha visto naquela madrugada. Depois de cozinhar rápido um peixe para o outro e o deixar a comer Natsu vai tomar um duche rápido e através do seu livro materializa as suas roupas no corpo.

Realmente os trapos que usava para se vestir em nada se comparavam com as suas roupas de verdade. Ao sair do quarto de banho deita-se na sua cama, com cuidado puxa Happy para os seus braços e mima-o até o exceed estar a dormir. Mesmo ele estava cansado e por isso decide dormir um pouco.

Quando acorda por volta das vinte e uma horas Natsu levanta-se sem acordar Happy e escreve rápido uma carta a Lucy onde avisa que vai sair durante uns tempos para treinar e processar tudo o que tinha acontecido. Depois dirige-se rápido para o apartamento da maga celestial e entra de forma sorrateira no mesmo. O rosado tinha ouvido a loira dizer que ia para o alojamento da Cana porque não queria estar sozinha, mas nunca se sabe... Ela podia estar em casa por alguma razão.

Ao ver o apartamento vazio suspira ao relembrar algumas das situações engraçadas que já tinha passado ali, quer com ela, quer com o resto do seu grupo. Depois de olhar de forma nostálgica em redor uma última vez pousa a carta em cima da mesa de centro e volta a dirigir-se para casa.


	2. Capítulo 2

POV Natsu 

 

Eram vinte e três em ponto quando cheguei ao esconderijo no porto de Hargeon. 

O meu irmão está sentado no sofá a ler um livro. De pé e perto do mesmo está Invel, o mais fiel escudeiro e concelheiro do imperador de Alvarez. Como sempre o olhar é glaciar e opressor, qualquer omega estaria ajoelhado no chão, menos eu claro. 

Sinto Happy se encolher sobre o meu ombro e suspiro entediado. 

"Natsu! Pontual como sempre." Zeref fecha o livro e levanta-se do sofá com um sorriso amigável. Invel pega no livro e guarda-o em silêncio apenas para retomar a mesma posição pouco depois. 

"Não sei porque motivo haveria de mudar nii-chan." Encolho os ombros e pego em Happy abraçando-o no meu colo. "Este é o Happy, o meu amigo e companheiro exceed. Happy, estes são o Invel, concelheiro do imperador e Zeref, o imperador de Alvarez e o meu irmão mais velho." 

"É um prazer conhecê-lo." O pequeno comenta com a voz baixa e assustada, vejo Zeref arquear uma sobrancelha e depois sorrir de forma calorosa. 

"Não tenhas medo Happy, eu não mordo e não sou o monstro que toda a gente decidiu pintar em mim." Zeref sorri enquanto se aproxima e posso sentir as patinhas dele tremerem. Não posso deixar de entender o lado do Happy, mesmo para mim, até ontem Zeref era o pior mago negro da história, capaz de matar com o olhar. Volto a apertá-lo de leve no meu abraço e começo a ronronar levemente. Isso parece acalma-lo e sorrio quando Zeref lhe acaricia a cabeça e depois mesmo atrás de uma orelha, tal como ele gosta. 

Depois de ver que Happy está relaxado abraço Zeref com força apertando-os os dois contra mim. O meu irmão começa a resmunga corado e Happy começa a rir, já mais á vontade na presença dele. 

"Vossa majestade, vossa alteza real, temos que nos despachar ou iremos perder o comboio." Invel fala e afasto-me do meu irmão com beiço aborrecido. 

"És o mesmo desmancha-prazeres de sempre Invel." Rosno aborrecido e ele encara-me em desafio, Zeref começa a rosnar também na direção dele que logo se ajoelha no chão de cabeça baixa, instintivamente aproximo-me do meu irmão e passo a mão no seu braço para o acalmar. 

"Invel, comporta-te! Não te esqueças que o Natsu é superior a ti, por muito que sejas um demônio alpha. Não quero que te ponhas a impor a tua presença nele." Zeref repreende e depois vira-se para mim com um sorriso. "Perdoa-o. Ele está habituado a todos se submeterem a ele." O olhar do meu irmão passa de raiva para doçura em menos de um segundo e eu apenas resmungo entre os dentes olhando o vassalo de cima. 

"Eu sei que não tivemos muito contato antes de eu desaparecer, mas que fique claro que os únicos alphas superiores a mim são os meus pais, o imperador e a imperatriz. Por isso comporta-te ou vais ter o privilégio de presenciar a minha forma Etherious." Ameaço num rosnado opressor deixando um pouco do meu demônio vir ao de cima. Posso sentir Happy se encolher de novo ao meu lado e respiro fundo controlando o meu instinto assassino e sorrio para o exceed com carinho. 

"Eu lamento imenso o meu comportamento vossa majestade." Ele responde dirigido para o meu irmão e Zeref pega no seu casaco e veste-o, eu aproveito e agarro na minha capa e volto a colocá-la sobre os ombros e ponho o capuz na cabeça. Depois de sairmos da casa vamos rápido para a estação e entramos no comboio em direção á carruagem da família real, Mavis encantou esta cabine de forma a eu não sentir enjoos aqui. 

Zeref senta-se junto á janela e eu coloco-me logo ao lado dele com Happy no colo enquanto o demônio de gelo se senta junto á entrada em guarda. 

Ao fim de quase duas horas de conversa começo a sentir-me cansado e mesmo ele também, Happy já estava a dormir á alguns minutos. 

"Descansa um pouco Natsu." O meu irmão resmunga pousando a cabeça no braço que está apoiado na beirada da janela e coloca o outro ao meu redor num meio abraço. Não consigo evitar bocejar e ele é influenciado a fazer o mesmo. Começamos a rir e voltamos a nos aconchegar, o embalo do comboio faz-me sentir cada vez mais perdido no mundo do sono. 

Quando acordo Mavis está á nossa frente a apertar quer o meu nariz, quer o nariz do Zeref. Os dois resmungamos e afastamos as mãos delicadas dela. Happy estava a voar ao lado dela, com as mãos sobre a boca a suprimir o risinho provocador dele. 

"Mavis, credo! Para com isso, não nos sabes acordar de outra forma mais normal?" Zeref resmunga e espreguiça-se e eu acabo por fazer o mesmo e levanto-me. Eles os dois começam na picardia um com o outro e eu apenas os ignoro. 

"Dormiste bem Happy?" 

"Aye! Estou como novo e já não me dói nada graças á primeira mestra." 

"Ainda bem!" Digo com um sorriso largo enquanto saímos do comboio. "E desculpa, eu não sou muito bom a passar energia e ajudar a curar." 

"Não tem mal Natsu, isto aqui é tudo tão bonito e diferente!" Happy comenta maravilhado. Uma comitiva de guardas e dois concelheiros estão á nossa espera junto á carruagem real. Conseguimos ouvir claramente os clamados eufóricos dos populares ali presentes e sinto outra onda de nostalgia me invadir, nada melhor do que retornar a casa. 

"A nível tecnológico somos muito mais avançados do que aquilo que transparece para o exterior, nem toda a gente pode entrar livremente na capital por isso os muros enormes e bonitos." Zeref comenta sorridente atrás de nós, Mavis vinha a flutuar junto a ele, os seus braços entrelaçados e ambos com sorrisos apaixonados nos rostos. A sério, não os consigo entender, mesmo ao fim de mais de cem anos juntos parece que começaram a namorar ontem. 

"Como de costume vou apanhar diabetes só por olhar para vocês... Importam-se de arranjar um quarto por favor?" Resmungo de forma brincalhona e ponho a língua de fora quando o meu irmão me faz um gesto feio com a mão, tudo isto de forma discreta e sem chamar a atenção. 

"Zeref! Estamos perante a população, comporta-te." Mavis ralha com e eu começo a rir da cara descontente dele, mas arrependo-me logo pois de repente ela já está á minha beira e dá-me um puxão na orelha. "E tu também meu menino! Não penses que te escapas!" 

"Ok! Ok! Está bem! Já chega! Eu porto-me em condições." Afasto-me dela e passo a mão na orelha dorida. Credo, ela é toda pequenita e delicada, mas tem a força de um touro! 

Happy começa a rir da brincadeira e o bom humor é contagiante pois começamos os três a rir. 

Após nos acalmarmos saímos da estação em direção á carruagem enquanto acenamos aos cidadãos que estavam ali para nos ver chegar. Até a estação de lacrima vision estatal está aqui a filmar! A sério que isto é tudo necessário? 

Antes de finalmente entrarmos na carruagem o meu irmão dirige-se ao púlpito que está aqui estrategicamente colocado e toda a gente se cala aguardando ansiosamente pelas palavras dele. 

"Hoje o príncipe Natsu está de volta ao império depois da sua viagem de estudo, reflexão e treino. Obrigado a todos que nos vieram receber e pelo carinho que sempre nos dão." Ele anuncia e sorri de forma polida e amável antes de nos despedirmos e entrarmos na carruagem de forma a finalmente seguirmos em direção ao palácio imperial.

Quando chegamos encontramos o mesmo cenário de guardas nos jardins frontais do palácio.

" A sério que isto é mesmo necessário? Mais depressa os protegemos nós num ataque do que eles a nós." Falo com tédio e de braços cruzados, Mavis começa a rir baixinho junto com Happy e Zeref apenas acena para o mordomo enquanto balança a cabeça de forma negativa. 

A sério, isto dos protocolos é uma seca e eu não sou o ser mais paciente deste mundo. 

"Natsu... Já sabes que faz parte..." 

"Sim... Dos protocolos e todas essas tretas que não nos servem para exatamente nada mais do que nos aborrecer até á morte.... Já conheço a lengalenga nii-chan, ouvi isso por mais de quatrocentos anos da minha vida!" 

"És assim tão velho Natsu?" 

"Sim, neste momento tenho quatrocentos e vinte e quatro anos. Há dezassete anos houve um grande ataque á minha família e eu refugiei-me em Fiore. A Wendy tinha quatro anos na altura do ataque quando eu fui para Magnólia. Com o meu livro transformei-me num miúdo, assim como ao meu alpha e organizei as coisas de forma a que o jii-chan nos encontrasse e levasse para a Fairy Tail. Antes disso certifiquei-me que a Wendy estava segura e disfarcei o seu cheiro assim como apaguei as suas memórias do passado. Depois comandei ao livro para selar as minhas memórias sob um selo poderoso e o livro voltou por si para as mãos do meu irmão." Explico a Happy que me olha curioso e interessado. 

"A Wendy é membro da vossa família?" 

"Sim Happy, ela é filha do meu alpha e minha. E antes que perguntes, sim eu tenho um alpha já há muito tempo e tu conhecê-lo bem." 

"Quem é Natsu? Espero que não seja o Gajeel!" 

"Credo!" Resmungo enquanto coloco a língua para fora com nojo. "Nem morto eu aceitaria ser omega dele! O meu alpha é o Gray..." Explico com um pequeno sorriso e Happy leva as patinhas á boca e começa com risinhos. 

"Vocês gostam um do outro!" O comentário burlão não demora muito e automaticamente sinto-me envergonhado. 

"Já chega vocês os dois, vamos lá." Mavis dá um piparote na testa de Happy e continua a rir de mim e eu apenas cruzo os braços e viro o rosto, amuado. 

 

POV autor 

 

"Vos apresento vossas majestades, os reis de Draconis Igneel e Sorayah." De repente o proclamado imperial anuncia em voz alta quando duas figuras imponentes aparecem na entrada do palácio. Igneel era bastante alto, com quase dois metros de altura, os cabelos revoltos e compridos no mesmo tom salmão que os do filho mais novo, o corpo forte, bem composto e com escamas vermelhas escuras pelos braços, pescoço e laterais do rosto. Trazia vestido um fato azul marinho com o blazer aberto, por baixo uma camisa branca com um colete cor creme a completar. 

A seu lado e segurando o seu braço com uma mão delicada vinha uma bela mulher de longos e lisos cabelos loiros que estavam apanhados num entrançado solto e decorado com flores. Um vestido elegante e solto até a baixo do joelho em tons rosa coral faziam sobressair as escamas brancas na pele clara e suave da mulher. 

“Ora vejam só! Quem está de regresso a casa!” Igneel comenta contente e com um riso alto e contagiante. Conseguiam-se ver algumas negras nos braços e tinha um dos olhos negros por ter absorvido parte dos golpes desferidos pelo dragão negro contra o seu engodo. Natsu ao sair da carruagem arregala os olhos ao ver os pais, todo o medo e tristeza que sentiu a quando a luta entre os dois dragões vem á flor da pele e o rosado dá por si a correr para os braços do pai, os olhos cheios de lágrimas de novo. 

“Tou-chan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pois então... Aqui está a primeira de várias personagens originais desta fanfics que serão faladas e acrescentadas á medida que aparecem..
> 
> Soraya Dragneel - É uma dragonesa do vento, mãe biológica de Natsu e mãe adotiva de Zeref.
> 
> É só por este capítulo. Obrigada por leres e agradeço desde já a quem comentar.
> 
> Kissus


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom fim-de-semana a todos, aqui temos um novo capítulo!
> 
> Obrigada a todos que estão a acompanhar e boa leitura

Ninguém estava á espera de ver o príncipe correr para os braços do pai, mas quando assistem á cena carinhosa todos os presentes sorriem discretos. Ele merecia aquele carinho e todos sabiam disso. 

Happy, que tinha ficado para traz também, sente lágrimas lhe embargarem a visão e mal sente Zeref lhe passar a mão na cabeça atira-se nos seus braços a chorar. O imperador apenas troca um sorriso triste para com Mavis que também tinha lágrimas nos olhos. 

“Calma Happy, vês... Eu tinha dito que Igneel estava bem, um pouco magoado talvez, mas bem... Não precisas de chorar.” Ele tenta consolar o exceed que continua a chorar agarrado a si. A mãe dos príncipes aproxima-se de si e coloca a mão sobre os seus fios negros num carinho. 

“Okaeri Zeref, fico feliz por teres conseguido trazer o Natsu a salvo para casa.” 

“Tadaima okaa-san. Foi por pouco que consegui... Aquele desgraçado esteve perto de lhe colocar as mãos em cima duas ou três ocasiões e ainda para piorar a situação o Natsu ainda não tinha as suas memórias.” Zeref responde com um sorriso depois de dar um beijo no rosto da mãe. Happy já se tinha acalmado um pouco e estava a olhar silencioso entre a interação de Zeref com a mãe e a interação entre Natsu e Igneel. 

“E quem é este amorzinho?” A voz doce da rainha chama a atenção de Happy que começa a corar, estranhamente envergonhado e calado. 

“Este é o Happy, um amiguinho e espécie de filho do Natsu. Pelo que me apercebi todos os dragon slayers em Fiore têm um companheiro exceed.” 

“Estou a perceber, muito gosto Happy, eu sou a Sorayah, mãe destes dois diabinhos.” Ela apresenta-se amigavelmente e faz um carinho na cabeça de pelos azuis. Poucos segundos depois o corpo dela balança com o impacto do príncipe mais novo a abraçar pelas costas, os seus braços em redor do tronco fino da rainha. 

“Kaa-chan.” O sussurro choroso do rosado traz lágrimas aos olhos âmbar da mãe que roda nos seus braços e aperta o mais novo com força contra si. Igneel acaba por aproveitar que a sua mulher estava a falar com filho o mais novo para ir cumprimentar Zeref e conhecer Happy. 

Sorayah afasta-se um pouco apenas para pousar um beijo na testa do rosado e com um sorriso acaricia-lhe de leve o rosto húmido. “Então meu filhote! Como estás? E a nossa pequenota?” 

“Tadaima kaa-chan. A Wendy está grande, linda e poderosa.” Natsu comenta com um sorriso saudoso e cheio de orgulho enquanto se afasta e limpa o rosto, agora um pouco envergonhado. 

“Agora que já nos reencontrámos que tal entrarmos e não estarmos aqui a ocupar espaço na entrada?” Igneel chama a atenção de todos com Happy deitado de barriga para baixo no seu braço e a massajar-lhe o dorso com as garras grandes. O exceed tinha os olhos fechados e ronronava em contentamento pelo carinho e aconchego que sente no colo quente daquele dragão, tão igual do colo aconchegante que Natsu sempre lhe tinha dado. 

Todos concordam e começam a caminhar para o interior do palácio, Zeref seguia na frente com Mavis a seu lado. Natsu, atrás de si ia entre os pais e levava a mãe pelo braço enquanto Igneel caminhava ao seu lado. 

Ao serem abertas as portas da majestosa sala do trono o murmurinho causado pelos concelheiros e generais termina. 

“Anunciando a entrada de suas majestades imperiais, o nosso soberano Zeref e a nossa soberana Mavis. Sua Alteza Imperial, o coroado príncipe Natsu e suas majestades os reis dragões Igneel e Sorayah.” O mesmo proclamador que tinha anunciado os reis quando os filhos tinham regressado, torna a fazê-lo antes de se recolher á medida que se iam fechando as grandes portas do salão, dando o secretismo esperado ao momento e principalmente longe dos ouvidos dos coscuvilheiros guardas e criadas que estivessem por perto. 

Todos os presentes se levantam e baixam a cabeça em respeito quando o casal imperial se dirige aos seus tronos. Os pais e Natsu dirigem-se para os seus lugares de honra nos assentos perto dos tronos. 

“God save the emperor! God save the empress!” Todos entoam em cumprimento e voltam a sentar nos seus lugares quando Zeref o permite. 

“Bem, como já perceberam o meu irmão está de volta. Vamos aproveitar para tratar de alguns assuntos pendentes pela sua ausência.” Com esta declaração variados assuntos são falados e resolvidos com a ajuda quer de Mavis quer de Natsu em relação a ornamento de território, manutenção de fronteiras e próximas visitas oficiais a reinos aliados. 

Como tema principal falou-se também do reino de Edo, atual autoproclamado inimigo de todos as nações que não se submetessem ao seu comando. Foram então iniciadas naquela tarde as negociações com Fiore para estabelecer uma aliança com o principal propósito de derrotar esse inimigo de quem tinham pouca informação fiável por ser um reino muito opressor e controlador. 

Ao final da tarde todos os presentes foram dispensados e a família recém-unida retirou-se para a parte residencial do palácio para poderem descansar do dia preenchido. 

 

OXxXO 

 

O dia seguinte começou cedo para Natsu que foi acordado por uma das suas criadas. Após tomar um duche rápido, colocar as suas vestes e tomar o pequeno-almoço com o exceed o rosado não perde tempo em se dirigir ao escritório do irmão para falar com ele. 

“Bom dia, posso entrar?” 

“Podes, bom dia Natsu.” Zeref que estava a assinar uns papeis levanta-se para ir cumprimentar o mais novo. Os dois sentaram-se no sofá a conversar um pouco e após uma criada lhes servir um bom café os dois começaram a tratar de vários assuntos enquanto Happy explorava fascinado o grande escritório e biblioteca de dois pisos de altura onde o segundo era apenas composto com enormes estantes cheias de livros e vários cadeirões. 

“Sim, podemos destacar essas unidades para a fronteira noroeste com Edo. Mas penso que seria melhor enviar a Sasha com capitã para comandar as operações lá.” 

“Por falar na Sasha, onde é que ela e o Akito andam que ainda não me vieram ver?” Natsu comenta curioso após levantar o olhar dos papeis que tinha nas mãos para encarar o irmão. 

“Numa missão de reconhecimento, deve de chegar possivelmente antes do final da semana. Eu descobri que o Jellal e a sua coleguinha andam infiltrados a cuscar algo numas terras mais a este e por isso pedi-lhes que os fossem buscar.” 

“Entendo, por acaso queria falar contigo sobre isso. Já que eles os vão trazer não é necessário o transportares para cá, mas precisava que me teletransportasses também o Mest para cá, possivelmente depois da audiência com o Jellal e a Merody.” 

“E posso saber o que tens em mente?” 

“Eu já sei onde está o corpo da Mavis-nee, mas quero uma confirmação visual, preciso da ajuda do Mest para isso. Em relação ao Jellal tenho uma proposta para lhes fazer...” O rosado dá um sorriso malicioso antes de voltar a bebericar o seu café. O mais velho apenas se começa a rir, trabalhar com o irmão era sempre divertido e dava-lhe sempre força e vontade de seguir em frente por mais que a sua existência fosse miserável. 

Neste ritmo os dias foram passando rápido entre papéis para assinar, relatórios para ler e anlisar e dois eventos para Natsu participar com anfitrião no salão do palácio. Na sexta-feira ele já se sentia aborrecido de estar de volta á vida enfadonha de ser o herdeiro do seu irmão e só lhe apetecia lutar com alguém. Para sua felicidade, naquela manhã o príncipe tinha sido informado que Sasha e Akito tinham voltado da sua missão durante a madrugada e já estavam á sua espera, com Jellal e Merody. 

Depois de tomar o pequeno-almoço e se vestir o rosado segue com Happy para o salão do trono onde Zeref já o aguardava. Os dois conversaram brevemente sobre um assunto pendente a tratar e quando se sentam as portas abriram e os quatro entraram. Os príncipes caminhavam á frente dos membros da Crime Sorciére que iam ambos com algemas anti magia nos pulsos e o olhar preso no chão, possivelmente por ordem da princesa. 

Ao se aproximarem ajoelham-se no chão e os Dragneel mais novos levantam-se em seguida. Sasha era uma bela mulher de aparência jovem, de longos e revoltos cabelos azúis petróleo, no rosto de feições fechadas os olhos verdes saltavam á vista pela frieza e dureza na mirada na maioria das vezes. Condizente com as suas feições era a sua personalidade. A princesa era séria e severa para todas as pessoas que não fizessem parte da sua família próxima. Mulher de temperamento vincado tinha pavio curto para provocações apesar de ser extremamente doce e afável com a sua família, principalmente irmãos mais novos e pais. Ela tinha o corpo esguio e estava vestida com uma farda militar cinzenta cheia de condecorações detonando o seu estatuto como primogénita do herdeiro e alpha. 

A seu lado o seu irmão mais novo mantinha um sorriso aberto e doce, mesmo os olhos azuis escuros sorriam. Os cabelos eram do mesmo tom negro azulado igual ao de Gray e apesar dos seus fios continuarem tão revoltos e despenteados com os de Natsu, na zona da nuca começava-lhe uma trança que descia até ao meio das costas mostrando que ele tinha deixado crescer parte do cabelo. Um rapaz dócil e calmo dispensava sempre conflitos fosse com quem fosse. Apesar de ter uma personalidade bastante submissa, quando necessário era bastante protetor e calculista exibindo uma parte mais sombria e escondida do seu ser. Ele tinha apresentado como um omega e era tão alto como o rosado, também esbelto e fardado de militar, ao contrário da irmã que era mais alta do que ele e o dragon slayer. 

“Tadaima vossa majestade, vossa alteza real.” Os mais novos falam em conjunto e Natsu sem conter a emoção levanta-se e vai abraçar os filhos que não via há mais de dezassete anos. 

“Okaeri Sasha, Akito.” Sasha tinha um sorriso tímido no rosto e Akito chorava abertamente abraçado ao rosado que apesar das lágrimas nos seus olhos tinha o mais radiante sorriso nos lábios. 

Jellal reconhece de imediato a sua voz e levanta o olhar encarando o mago da Fairy Tail sem palavras, Merody ao vê-lo encarar alguém e ao finalmente reconhecer aquela voz também levanta o olhar completamente embasbacada. 

“Natsu! Como? Mas o que é que tu estás aqui a fazer?” A rosada não consegue conter a pergunta e o semblante do rosado torna-se um pouco mais sério quando finalmente olha o duo. 

“Sua insolente! Como ousas dirigir-te a sua alteza com tal descaso!” Sasha vira-se de forma repentina, pronta para pontapear a ainda ajoelhada maga, mas Natsu antecipa-se e coloca-se na frente dela para a proteger travando a perna da filha apenas com a mão. A onda de choque provocada pelo golpe cria rachas nas colunas e chega a partir alguns vasos demonstrando que se aquele ataque a tivesse acertado teria matado a rosada de imediato. 

“Sasha! Mas que merda te passou pela cabeça! Quase que a mataste!” Natsu rosna desafiador, uma aura estranha e poderosa ao seu redor. Quase que de imediato a sua cria ajoelha-se no chão num pedido de desculpas mudo. O mais novo olha entre os dois que se encaram em silêncio, ele sempre iria admirar o seu progenitor por ser um omega tão forte e tão respeitado. 

“Merody!” Happy salta do colo de Zeref e alça voo até á jovem que tinha caído sentada e estava a ser amparada por Jellal, os dois demasiado espantados para se pronunciarem. O exceed aterra nas suas pernas trémulas e encara os olhos chorosos apreensivo. Natsu também se vira e senta-se no chão em frente a eles. 

“Merody! Jellal, vocês estão bem? Não se magoaram?” A jovem acena negativamente com a cabeça e respira junto para se tentar acalmar quando um soluço a trai e lhe abandona a garganta. “Eu lamento imenso o comportamento dela, a Sasha tem um temperamento digamos que ‘peculiar’.” 

“Natsu, que merda fazes aqui? A Erza tinha-me dito que tu tinhas desaparecido.” O mago dos corpos celeste resmunga num tom baixo e já mais calmo, mas não menos alerta e Natsu apenas coça a nuca, meio envergonhado. “E aquele ali não é o Zeref?” A pergunta sai com ódio muito bem representado no olhar que dirige ao imperador. 

“Podemo-nos acalmar todos por favor, estão a deixar os guardas agitados...” Mavis aparece a flutuar em frente ao seu marido e encara os dois ‘convidados’ com um sorriso. Jellal pisca curioso ao ver a primeira mestra da Fairy Tail ali. Em que merda de confusão se tinham eles metido? 

“Realmente... Já chega desta confusão toda.” Natsu levanta-se e olha em redor para as pessoas presentes. “Sasha! Akito! Vão tomar banho e descansar até á hora do almoço. Nii-chan, podes por favor pedir a uma criada que me indique dois quartos, na minha ala privada, para este dois descansarem enquanto eu os levo para os meus aposentos para conversarmos.” 

“Claro... Mas não querias trazer o tal Mest aqui também?” O imperador pergunta curioso desencostando-se do braço do cadeirão do trono e levantando o rosto que estava apoiado na mão. 

“É melhor fazermos isso depois. Já houve confusão que chegasse agora.” Com um sorriso calmo e confiante Natsu retira as algemas do duo e ajuda a jovem a se levantar. Todos parecem apreensivos com a sua ação, mas ninguém se pronúncia. Principalmente porque Zeref apenas sorri e se levanta para providenciar o que o mais novo lhe pedira. “Vamos, sigam-me.” 

O trio caminha em silêncio pelos corredores do palácio com a companhia de Happy que vai no colo da jovem maga enquanto lhe conta as coisas que já tinha visto naquele lugar enorme e bonito. 

Jellal não deixa de analisar atentamente o comportamento do líder do team Natsu após reparar que quando se cruzavam com membros do staff ou guardas, todos sem exceção se encostavam á parede e faziam uma pequena mesura com a cabeça. Apesar dele ter uma pequena ideia do porquê, ele só podia imaginar a verdadeira razão por trás daquilo tudo. 

Depois de subir dois lances de escadas alcançam o corredor da ala privada do príncipe e ao se aproximarem da porta dupla no final do corredor, dois guardas abrem as portas para eles entrarem. Natsu suspira cansado quando ouve as duas portas se fecham e relaxa a postura. 

“Sintam-se á vontade.” Ele dita com um sorriso rasgado no rosto ao se virar de frente para os seus convidados. Happy aproveita para se atirar para a cama e começar a brincar com a gata demónio de estimação do Natsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui está o capítulo. Mais uma vez obrigada a todos que leem e deixo aqui mais um pouquinho de informação sobre pormenores novos neste capítulo.
> 
> Sasha Dragneel é a filha mais velha do Natsu, Akito Dragneel é o segundo filho e como já dito no capítulo anterior e Wendy Dragneel (Ainda Marvel por não conhecer a verdade sobre o seu passado.) é a terceira filha dos nosso duo de slayers.
> 
> Não querendo dar spoiler das informações concentras sobre o passado aqui fica este pequeno resumo.
> 
> Quero também chama a atenção para a questão do Inglês. Ao longo da história existirão pequenos diálogos simples falados em inglês. Vamos assumir que o Inglês é o Alvariano, a língua falada no império de Alvarez. Caso queiram posso colocar aqui nas notas as traduções das frases faladas em cada capítulo.
> 
> Obrigada e bom fim-de-semana.
> 
> Kissus!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boas pessoal!
> 
> Sei que estou um bocado atrasada na atualização dos capítulos, apesar de já ter vários escritos não foram duas semanas com demasiado tempo livre.
> 
> Para compensar esta demora hoje mesmo sairá o quinto capítulo
> 
> Obrigada a quem deixou kudos a minha história!

A uns quartos de distância de onde Natsu conversava com os recém-chegados, Sasha entra no seu quarto e convida o irmão a entrar também. Quando o menor já está dentro do cómodo a princesa bate a porta com força emitindo um rosnado de raiva. 

Akito acaba por se encolher acuado e cauteloso aproxima-se dela. 

“Nee-chan...” 

“Sorry Aki, sabes que eu me irrito com estas coisas.” A morena resmunga suspirando para se tentar acalmar e desfaz a posição opressora. O moreno relaxa visivelmente e sorri quando sente os braços da irmã ao seu redor, sem duvidar devolve o abraço e começa a ronronar para a acalmar. 

“Não tem mal nee-chan, sabes que a kaa-chan não gosta de quando nos exaltamos.” Os dois afastam-se e começam a preparar-se para tomarem banho. Apesar dos cento e vinte e sete anos de diferença entre ambos, os irmãos faziam tudo juntos e a alpha era muito protetora em relação a ele. 

Sasha odiava profundamente o seu temperamento impetuoso tão igual ao desgraçado que tinha feito mal ‘à sua mãe’. Admirava e adorava Natsu com todas as suas forças pois ele nunca a tinha culpado de nada, nunca tinha tido rancor de si por ser filha daquele monstro, sempre a tinha tratado com o mesmo amor de carinho com que tratava ao seu irmão mais novo, mesmo ele sendo o filho legítimo do seu alpha. 

Os seus pais tinham decidido que ela era na mesma a sua herdeira legítima e oficialmente estava registada como sendo filha de Gray e Natsu, apesar de toda a gente saber que o seu verdadeiro pai era o monstro do Acnologia. Tinha também um amor e respeito muito grande pelo alpha mais velho por tê-la criado como sua e nunca a ter desprezado por ser filha de quem é. Ela era uma sortuda, tinha pais maravilhosos, tios espetaculares, avós protetores e irmãos amorosos. 

Depois do banho tomado os dois príncipes colocaram-se a jogar um videojogo na lacrima console á espera de serem chamados por Natsu. 

 

OXxXO 

 

No quarto do príncipe dragão Jellal e Merody estavam sentados no sofá da pequena sala do cómodo. Os dois, em silêncio, ouviram o que Natsu lhes revelou e explicou sobre toda a sua vida, o porque de ter fugido para Fiore e também do facto de ter recuperado as memórias e de estar ali para tratar de assuntos urgentes. 

“E bem, é por este motivo que voltei e deixei um recado a dizer que iria sair em viagem para treinar. Era a única forma de vir sem levantar suspeitas.” 

“Agora faz sentido...” Jellal comenta ao fim de vários minutos num silêncio algo pesado. “Nós entramos em Alvarez apenas para tentar seguir Acnologia, achamos que estávamos a ser discretos e que não íamos chamar a atenção do império, mas agora preocupa-me saber que ele está aqui...” 

“Tecnicamente ele está longe, apesar de estar no interior do território do império deve estar mais a sul, ele tem uma caverna no deserto...” Natsu responde pensativo e uma expressão estranha no rosto. “Passa-se algo Merody?” 

“Não consigo acreditar que és tu!” A jovem responde com um sorriso tímido e um rubor no rosto enquanto desvia o olhar da mirada analítica do dragon slayer. 

Ao ver a expressão confusa do príncipe Jellal solta um riso divertido e descontraído. “Provavelmente ela está a referir-se ao Natsu calmo, maduro e sério que estás a demonstrar ser... O Natsu que conhecemos é um palerma que só quer comer, fazer barulho, lutar e que em cada missão que faz provoca estragos suficientes para ficar sem as recompensas para pagar as obras.” Natsu arregala os olhos admirado, ele sentia-se a mesma pessoa de sempre... Bem, tinha voltado a tornar-se mais calmo que antes de retomar as suas memórias, mas não sabia que iriam denotar tanto a diferença e muito menos achar estranho. Se bem que se pensasse direito no assunto era normal acharem estranha a mudança. 

“É não é! Afinal eu não estou maluco por achar que ele está mais adulto!” Happy aparece no meio deles a voar, Kitty, a pequena demônio-gata que estava sentada sobre a sua cabeça dá um miado em confirmação. O rosado apenas cruza os braços amuado e vira o rosto. 

“Até vocês os dois! Traidores!” Natsu brinca meio rubro pela atenção e começa a rir em conjunto com os presentes. O ambiente relaxado é interrompido pelo bater na porta. “Pode entrar.” 

“Vossa alteza, o almoço será servido dentro de meia-hora no salão de refeições.” Uma criada entra e fala após fazer uma reverência. 

“Há lugares colocados para os convidados?” O rosado interroga enquanto cruza as pernas e se apoia no braço de cadeirão em que está sentado de forma a olhar de frente para a criada. 

“Sim alteza.” 

“Muito bem, chama a Sasha e o Akito para aqui virem antes de descermos para o almoço.” 

“Com certeza, com a sua licença alteza.” A jovem serva faz uma mesura com a cabeça e sai do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si de forma silenciosa. Natsu dá mudas de roupas novas para o duo, pois as que eles tinha vestidas estavam sujas e deixa-os usar o seu quarto de banho para tomarem banho e se trocarem. 

Jellal sai do quarto de banho com uma calça de ganga escura colada á perna e uma t-shirt simples verde tropa. Já Merody tem posto um vestido de tecido leve e solto até aos joelhos, todo ele em azul com um cinto em torno da cinta delgada. 

Natsu tinha aproveitado para pegar nuns documentos pendentes do dia e estava a analisar os papéis em conjunto com Jellal quando os filhos entram no quarto após pedirem licença. 

“Pois vamos lá às apresentações então. Estes dois jovens são as minhas pestes mais velhas, a Sasha e o Akito. Pups, estes são o Jellal e a Merody, amigos meus de Fiore.” Sasha arqueia uma sobrancelha desconfiada, mas nada dita, apenas consente com a cabeça. Já Akito abre um sorriso caloroso e aproxima-se do duo sem conte a animação. 

“Uau! O vestido da kaa-chan assenta-lhe muito bem miss.” O jovem dá uma volta em redor da rosada que cora até à raiz dos cabelos pelo elogio sincero. 

“Obrigada.” Ela diz tímida e o desinibido príncipe aproxima-se dela e convence-a a lhe fazer uma trança frouxa nos cachos rosa. Natsu aproxima-se do moreno e ambos ficam a ver, divertidos a interação entre os dois. Sasha, bastante desinteressada tinha-se afastado e estava sentada na cama a brincar com a gata demônio e sem dar demasiada atenção ao ocorrido. 

“Ele tem o teu sorriso chapado na cara.” Jellal murmura divertido ao que Natsu dá um sorriso contente e orgulhoso. 

“Já aquela ali é carrancuda como o Gray.” Natsu comenta em tom de gozo ao que Sasha apenas lhe dá a língua. “Vês? O feitio é o mesmo.” A gargalhada é contagiosa e em segundos todos estavam a rir. O ambiente descontraído é quebrado quando Mavis aparece do nada em frente a Natsu que se assusta e pula para trás em alerta. “Credo Mavis-nee! Vai assustar o caralho!” 

“Natsu! Cuidado com a língua!” A loira resmunga sem conter o riso ao ver a expressão amuada de novo presente no rosto do cunhado. 

“Para se me assustar assim então! Sabes que sou fraco de coração.” Fala em falsa agonia enquanto dramaticamente coloca a mão esquerda sobre o peito, Mavis apenas olha para ele nada impressionada e encolhe os ombros enquanto pega em Happy ao colo. 

“Vamos almoçar, o Zeref já está há vossa espera.” 

 

OXxXO 

 

Zeref chegou ao salão de refeições acompanhado de Mavis e sentaram-se os dois á mesa enquanto esperavam os restantes membros da família. 

“Eles estão a demorar, achas que está tudo bem?” Mavis interroga um pouco preocupada após uns minutos de silêncio entre ambos. 

“Não noto nada de diferente na aura do Natsu, por isso á partida está tudo bem... Mas se quiserem vai lá ver, chegas mais rápido do que eu.” O mago negro comenta com um sorriso brincalhão, Mavis dá-lhe um beijo e desaparece em direção ao quarto do herdeiro. 

Larcade e August chegam uns minutos depois, sentam-se á esquerda do pai e o trio coloca-se a conversar enquanto esperam. Quase dez minutos depois o grupo entra na sala e acomoda-se nos seus lugares. 

Depois das apresentações o almoço é servido e entre conversas animadas a refeição passa num instante. No início Jellal e Merody estavam tímidos e estranhavam o facto de Mavis não comer, contudo depois de se lembrarem daquilo que Natsu lhes tinha contado fazia sentido. Ela de momento era um espírito, apesar de se conseguir materializar e interagir com o mundo, não tinha necessidade de se alimentar. 

Quando terminaram de comer Natsu, os seus filhos e os convidados foram encaminhados até ao escritório do casal imperial. Happy aproveitou para se deitar no parapeito de uma das janelas do segundo piso do cómodo e dormitar ao sol. 

“Nii-chan, acho que em relação á aliança com Fiore podemos convidar Hisui para um baile aqui no palácio para celebrar a sua ascensão ao trono e colocá-la a par do perigo que o reino de Edo representa para os territórios nórdicos dos dois reinos.” 

“Não é uma má ideia. Vamos ver se dá para agendar isso para daqui a duas semanas no domingo. Temos que reagrupar os magos e demônios que sobreviveram á batalha.” 

“Sim, a mim parece-me bem. Os rankings estão todos desorganizados e tenho-me informado de vários relatos de abusos e assédios por parte de muitos dos generais e lieutenants contra os números, principalmente betas e omegas...” 

“Isso estamos nós ocorrentes Natsu! É que sabes? Graças á tua ação extrema e desmedida o exército ficou sem comandante. Eu assumi o teu lugar, mas como sabes tenho de ajudar o teu irmão com os assuntos de administração e muita coisa me foi escapando ao longo do tempo.” Pela primeira vez desde que Natsu regressara Mavis desfaz o sorriso leve e fala num tom sério e de rosto fechado. 

“Mavis...” Zeref professa em tom de aviso, mas já era tarde. Natsu levanta-se abruptamente, a sua presença esmagadora e opressiva ao ponto que até Zeref , que era o maior poder daquele império e que ninguém se sobrepunha a ele, engole em seco repentinamente nervoso. O rosto do rosado estava transfigurado pela raiva, dor e arrependimento, os seus lábios tremiam e sem poder evitar as lágrimas corriam-lhe pelo rosto. 

“Ações desmedidas... Mavis-nee! Achas desmedido uma mãe se preocupar com a sua cria e com o seu parceiro quando lhe tentaram roubar a criança para ser apenas mais uma concubina omega submissa e maltratada nas mãos de um assassino que violou o próprio afilhado e o matou? Achas desmedido proteger a minha família? Tu viste bem aquilo que aconteceu naquele dia! E se ele tivesse tentado levar o Larcade, com apenas 4 anos por saber que ele se apresentaria omega e tentasse matar o Zeref-nii o deixando num ponto quase sem retorno.” O rosado berra descontrolado entre os soluços de choro e Mavis engole em seco baixando o rosto em seguida, envergonhada pelas suas palavras mal medidas e pelo sofrimento que fizeram o cunhado relembrar, mesmo sem ter sido propositado. 

“Natsu... Tem calma!” Zeref levanta-se também e impõe a sua presença ao ver que o mais novo iria entrar em descontrolo. A sua aura queimava forte e a temperatura na biblioteca tinha subido vários graus. Happy tinha acordado e ao ver o seu ‘pai’ de novo transformado em dragão-demônio salta da janela alçando voo até se abraçar a ele. 

“Natsu! Que foi? Natsu!” Happy começa a chorar e acaba por se afastar ao sentir a pele dele tão quente que queimou as patas. Um pequeno gemido de dor abandona-lhe a garganta e isso faz algo no rosado clicar e acordar daquele transe agressivo. 

Jellal e Merody estavam no canto mais afastado protegidos pela magia de gelo de Akito, Sasha estava a absorver as chamas que o seu corpo expelia de forma a evitar estragos. Engolindo em seco e ainda em soluços vê Zeref de braços abertos á sua frente e não evita o abraço que o mais velho oferece. O seu corpo parece ceder e cair contra o irmão enquanto chora todo o ressentimento e dor que tinha na alma. 

Zeref suspira e faz carinhos no mais novo, Mavis e Happy juntam-se a eles com as lágrimas nos olhos. Os braços trémulos do dragão puxam Mavis com força para o abraço e os três ficam assim vários minutos. 

“Desculpa... Eu não queria que ficasses assim, não devia ter dito aquilo.” A loira sussurra e Natsu apenas acena com a cabeça e também murmura um pedido de desculpas, sem retirar os braços que estão em redor ao tronco do irmão, a cabeça pousada no peito reconfortante. 

Sorayah e Igneel aparecem assustados no escritório depois de sentirem uma oscilação tão grande no filho mais novo. A rainha dragão sente as lágrimas lhe escorrerem pelo rosto, eles tinham escutado os brandos dolorosos do filho ainda no corredor. Durante largos minutos ninguém diz nada com medo de descontrolar de novo o príncipe e quando finalmente ele solta o irmão, Akito corre para os seus braços a chorar. O mais novo tinha o rosto pálido e estava visivelmente cansado e Natsu apenas passa as mãos pelo rosto bonito dele para limpar as lágrimas e arruma alguns dos cabelos para trás por estarem colado ao rosto graças ao suor. 

“Desculpem... Já não me sentia assim á muito tempo...” Ele acaba por se desculpa, envergonhado e volta a soluçar quando sente os braços dos seus pais ao seu redor. Todos eles conheciam o sofrimento dele e todos sabiam que nunca iriam conseguir sentir de verdade a dor, raiva e terror pelos quais ele tinha passado nas mãos daquele monstro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui têm o novo capítulo! Ficamos a saber algumas coisas sobre o passado do nosso dragon slayer de fogo e parece que não teve um passado fácil!
> 
> No próximo capítulo teremos revelações sobre um dos capítulos negros que mudou a vida de Natsu.
> 
> Obrigada a todos
> 
> Kissus


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom dia pessoal!
> 
> Aqui está o quinto capítulo! Obrigada pelo carinho de todos os que estão a acompanhar esta história
> 
> Tenham um bom dia e boa leitura!

Zeref decide interromper a reunião e os reis dragões acabam por convidar o grupo para se dirigirem ao jardim junto ao lago enquanto o imperador tratava de terminar alguns assuntos de urgência. 

Sorayah estende uma toalha e todos se acomodam, um silêncio pesado e incomodo permanece em torno de todos eles. Passados alguns minutos Natsu levanta-se e sai a correr de novo com as lágrimas dos olhos. A dragonesa do vento tenta levanta-se para seguir o filho e tem a sua intenção impedida por Igneel. 

O rei dragão apenas encara a sua parceira confusa antes de se virar para um dos presentes. “Como te chamas mago dos corpos celestes?” Igneel interroga ao moreno que arregala os olhos ao ver que era para si que o dragão falava. 

“Jellal...” 

“Vai ter com o Natsu.” 

“Mas, majestade?” 

“Jovem humano, se o meu filho decidiu que vocês ficassem cá é porque confia em vocês e com toda a certeza vai querer o vosso apoio no futuro. Fora que tu és o único membro que aqui está, fora da família com a aura tão parecia à aura de um alpha...” Igneel pede e explica ao admirado moreno. Natsu confiava em si? Ele nunca lhe tinha dado razões para tal, mas a verdade é que ele tinha evitado que eles fossem presos e estavam a tratá-los como convidados e não prisioneiros. 

“Mas avô!” 

“Sasha, por favor agora não. O teu avô tem razão, o Natsu não está bem, tu mais do que ninguém entendes isso.” Sorayah pede com a voz embargada pelo choro e Mavis a seu lado apenas mantinha a cabeça baixa. Não imaginava que aquela frase deixaria o cunhado tão abalado. 

“Eu vou.” Jellal levanta-se e dita por fim enquanto se começa a afastar. Não seria difícil encontrar o outro, bastava apenas ele seguir o som de madeira a estalar e não demora a encontrar o rosado a dar socos a árvores, quase as desintegrando no momento. O que ele ia fazer era muito arriscado, mas o líder da Crime Sorciére sabia como animar o dragon slayer e era com uma boa luta. 

“Ainda não acabou?” Depois de se encostar ao tronco de uma árvore ele cruza os braços e respirando fundo adquire uma expressão neutra. No mesmo segundo Natsu para a milímetros de despedaçar outra árvore. 

“O quê?” O mais velho pergunta ofegante e meio desacreditado pela provocação explícita no seu olhar. 

“A birra. O Natsu que conheço não iria agir assim para com aqueles que ama...” Ele responde com descaso e desencosta-se da árvore pronto para ser atacado a qualquer segundo, mas Natsu apenas o encara durante uns segundos com a expressão fechada. 

“E então? Admira-te lá! O Natsu que conheces não existe... É uma farsa, até a rosinha ali percebeu isso!” Ele responde num rosnado e Jellal apenas dá um sorriso ladeiro e provocador. 

“Pois aquele Natsu é muito mais forte do que este que está aqui á minha frente agora...” O mais alto aproxima-se dele devagar e Natsu olha atento o que ele estava a fazer. Aquela frase irrita-o profundamente e quando vai para responder é surpreendido com um soco certeiro no rosto que o faz recuar vários metros e ir bater de encontro a uma árvore caindo sentado na relva. 

Nesse momento o seu demónio acorda enraivecido e Jellal quase não tem tempo de se defender do golpe, afasta-se com um mortal para trás e quando volta a olhar o rosado já ele está de novo na sua forma etherious e alçando voo na sua direção. 

Natsu não se volta a pronunciar e continuar a tentar atacar o mais alto que apenas tem tempo para se defender. Os golpes são fortes, cheios de raiva e mais certeiros do que ele se lembrava vindo do dragon slayer, porém tinha que se lembrar que ele agora tinha centenas de anos de lutas e batalhas travados em comparação a si, sem comentar no facto de ser ninguém mais do que o próprio E.N.D. 

Quando finalmente se consegue habituar aos movimentos erráticos e velozes começa a atacar de volta. Jellal não consegue deixar de agradecer a sua sorte por eles não terem saído do confronto puramente físico e a cada golpe que defende o moreno tem cada vez mais a certeza de que se Natsu usasse alguma magia esse seria o seu fim pois mesmo sem magia ele era terrivelmente poderoso. 

Mesmo Erza ou Laxus teriam problemas em equipará-lo fisicamente naquele momento e essa realidade deixa-o desconcertado. 

Depois de mais de duas horas nisso o moreno já cansado acaba por levar um chuto em cheio nas costelas e perde o ar e a consciência poucos segundos depois. Teria caído inerte no chão se Natsu ao perceber o que fizera não se aproximasse e o segurasse antes de isso acontecer. 

Ofegante o rosado olha o rosto cansado do moreno e repara que a maça do rosto esquerda estava roxa. Estalando a língua aborrecido respira fundo e tenta acalmar o bater desenfreado no peito. Com cuidado deita o moreno na relva junto ao lago e tirando o casaco molha-o na água fria e passa o tecido no rosto e braços para o refrescar. Depois de ter a certeza que Jellal estava bel tira os seus ténis e mergulha na água para acalmar o fogo que ainda queimava descontrolado no peito. 

 

OXxXO 

 

Ao longe o grupo tinha visto tudo o que tinha acontecido e ninguém se atreveu a dizer nada, apenas olhavam e quando a luta terminou eles assistiram ao rosado cuidar do outro antes de mergulhar na água, de roupa e tudo. 

Zeref, que se tinha juntado a eles á algum tempo boceja aborrecido e acaba por deitar a cabeça nas pernas da sua amada enquanto olha o céu que estava a começar a escurecer com o final do dia. 

“Bem, deve de estar quase na hora de anunciar o jantar. Vou pedir que levem comida para o Natsu e o Jellal para o quarto e gostaria da presença de todos vocês na sala comigo... Temos de conversar.” O imperador levanta-se e comanda com a voz calma. Mavis desaparece para o quarto de ambos no mesmo segundo e os herdeiros de Natsu ajoelham-se na frente do tio. “Estão livres até então.” O mago negro também desaparece, provavelmente para ir conversar com a sua mulher. Igneel e Sorayah optam por ir passear pelos jardins levando Happy consigo. 

Merody acaba por ficar sentada, meio desacreditada naquele dia louco e incerta sobre a sua próxima ação. Por sorte Akito senta-se á beira dela com um sorriso brando nos lábios e Sasha junta-se ao duo sem se expressar. 

“Merody... Sei que deves estar confusa por hoje e completamente perdida no meio disto tudo e deste lugar repleto de demônios, dragões e pessoas desconhecidas. Que tal vires connosco? Pelo que sei tu ainda não viste o teu novo quarto...” O moreno interroga de forma calma e com um olhar carinhoso. Aquela menina lembrava muito quando sua mãe adquiria a sua forma feminina. Sasha ao seu lado apenas assente com a cabeça ao que o mais novo dizia e Merody não podia deixar de sentir-se acarinhada ali. 

“Claro alteza, seria um gosto acompanhar-vos.” Ela responde com um sorriso tímido e solta uma gargalhada quando vê Akito se levantar num pulo excitado pela aparente nova amiga. 

“Alteza nada! Só Akito... E ela é a Sasha!” A mais velha arregala os olhos perante as liberdades que o mais novo estava a dar á forasteira e levanta-se indignada. 

“Akito! Não te ponhas a dar liberdades por mim!” Ela resmunga. “Sasha, coisa nenhuma... Para ti é sua alteza e ponto final.” 

“Nee-chan!” O moreno mais novo reclama em meio ao riso enquanto ajuda Merody a levantar-se. Ela apenas vira o rosto e começa a caminhar de forma a se afastar e o duo mais novo não ver o rubor no seu rosto. Os outros dois seguem-na numa conversa animada em direção ao interior do palácio. 

 

OXxXO 

 

 

O dragão deixa-se estar submerso na água gélida do lago enquanto dá braçadas lentas para se mover. Aos poucos o céu ia escurecendo cada vez mais e cansado ele para de nadar e deixa o seu corpo afundar no frio ao mesmo tempo que o calor descumunal que o consumia e ao seu demônio começam a desvanecer na escuridão da água. 

Natsu não conseguia acreditar o quão descontrolado tinha ficado com o comentário de Mavis... ‘Vou ter de me desculpar pelas minhas palavras agressivas para com ela pois sei perfeitamente que ela não me quis nem atacar, nem ofender.’ Pensa aborrecido consigo mesmo. O passado ainda o deixava desconcertado e furioso, as lembranças do que aconteceu antes de avançar com aquele plano ainda demasiado vividas na sua mente. 

 

Flashback on 

 

As suas pernas tremiam pelo esforço e o corpo ferido e mutilado fraquejava perante a corrida desesperada do rosado. Os olhos ambares ardiam pelas lágrimas teimosas enquanto os pulmões pareciam que iam explodir pelo esforço excessivo. 

Natsu não deveria de estar a correr, muito menos ainda em pé sequer... Não depois daquilo que aquele desgraçado tinha voltado a fazer consigo. Ele tinha aguentado tudo... Todas as torturas, todas as horas de cio roubadas por aquele lunático das mãos do seu alpha com a finalidade de proteger a sua cria mais jovem. 

Será que Gray algum dia o iria perdoar? Ele não sabia e naquele momento nada mais importava do que chegar ao quarto da sua pequena. O palácio estava estranhamente sossegado e a maioria dos guardas tinham desaparecido, ele não sabia do paradeiro nem do irmão, nem dos pais, nem do seu parceiro. 

Possivelmente estavam fora em busca do rosado que já tinha desaparecido á dois dias. De repente o cheiro daquele dragão maldito começa a manifestar-se e provinha do quarto da Wendy. 

Uma raiva imensa o consome, mas ao subir os aparentemente infinitos degraus em direção ao segundo piso as pernas cedem e ele cai apoiado no último degrau no cimo das escadas. 

Ofegante e com a visão turba pela repentina onda de calor que assalta o seu corpo o rosado rosna aos guardas presentes e que se estavam a se aproximar já entorpecidos pelo odor a omega. 

“Para trás rafeiros!” Um rosnado potente e opressor abandona-lhe a garganta enquanto se levanta mantendo com esforço a sua forma Etherious. Todos os guardas se ajoelham imóveis no chão, mas ele não tem tempo de dar a reprimenda pois ouve o grito mais desesperado e aterrorizador que tinha ouvido na sua vida. Era Gray e parecia que o tinham rasgado ao meio, o seu corpo treme pelo terror, a bílis parece lhe subir pela garganta e sem perder mais tempo ele desata a correr em direção ao quarto da filha tentando conter a ânsia de vomitar. 

Ao entrar age por instinto e ataca, sem efeito algum, Acnologia que no momento segurava o seu alpha pela garganta com uma mão e o desventrava com a outra. 

Wendy chorava apavorada encolhida na sua caminha, o seu rosto e corpo estavam manchados de sangue e tinha o seu vestidinho em trapos. 

“Solta-o!” Natsu brande furioso enquanto tenta colocar-se na frente da menina para a proteger e Acnologia começa a rir espalhafatoso enquanto segura um inconsciente, ou talvez morto, Gray na sua frente. “Gray!” Rosna em terror e abandono. 

“Quero a miúda meu belo...” Murmura num tom medonho e afasta-se alguns passos até às grandes janelas já quebradas pela sua entrada. 

“Nunca! A Wendy nunca te irá pertencer." 

“Vai sim... E muito mais do que tu me pertences belo, que me trocaste por este verme de baixa categoria.” 

“Solta-o! Já te disse que eu vou contigo!” Cego de raiva E.N.D. volta a rosnar territorial ao que Acnologia começa a gargalhar de forma insana, os olhos negros encaram-no com um brilho pervertido e doentio. Aquela mirada estava a deixá-lo maldisposto e inseguro de novo, contudo nada no mundo iria prepará-lo para assistir ao mais velho se mover rápido e atirar o corpo inerte do devil slayer pela janela. “Não!” O berro agonizado vem-lhe da alma e Natsu atira-se ao mais velho transformando-se na sua forma de dragão completo para apanhar o dragon slayer negro na sua mandíbula e alçar voo para fora do quarto. 

Natsu ainda se consegue afastar bastante do palácio onde com toda a certeza um dos seus filhos mais velhos iria procurar quer Wendy quer Gray. Os dois dragões acabam por batalhar por um tempo, mas ser omega era uma desvantagem, principalmente por estar no cio e quando Igneel e Sorayah chegam já o dragão negro tinha subjugado o afilhado e estava pronto a tomá-lo e humilhá-lo ali mesmo, nos jardins do palácio. 

Igneel atira-se ao irmão cego de raiva enquanto que Sorayah volta á forma humana e ajuda o filho que tinha voltado ao seu estado humano também. 

“Kaa-chan!” Ele sussurra ao sentir o corpo mais febril e a doer cada vez mais, as lágrimas corriam-lhe de novo pelo rosto enquanto olha para a janela destroçada no palácio. “Ele matou-o…” 

“O quê? A quem?” A mãe pergunta-lhe enquanto o apoia ao saber que o teimoso, que tinha começado a caminhar, não iria parar. 

“Ele de certeza que matou o Gray... E agora? O que é que eu faço?” Os soluços quase que o impedem de falar e parte do que diz perde-se no vento, mas a mensagem principal é bem evidente. Sorayah não consegue impedir as lágrimas ao ver o estado do filho, muito magoado, a meio de um cio e possivelmente com o seu grande amor morto. 

Os cabelos estavam sujos e com sangue seco nas pontas da nuca. O lábio inferior estava cortado e a maça do rosto esquerda aberta. Sangue escorria pelas feridas até ao pescoço marcado por dedos e mordidas nas quais a pele estava lisa e clarinha o que evidenciavam que tinha sido arrancado nacos pelas presas do agressor e que já teriam sarado. 

A camisola estava desfeita e deixava à mostra todos os arranhões, cortes profundos, roxos e mordidas deixados na pele bronzeada e por muito que ele tivesse um fator regenerativo bastante acelerado, simplesmente haviam demasiados traumas no seu corpo. A rainha só podia imaginar os horrores, torturas e humilhações a que o seu filho tinha sido subjugado. 

Ao se aproximarem do corpo esticado no chão Mavis, Zeref e Akito já estavam junto a ele. A imperatriz tentava a todo o custo, enquanto soluçava, curar as imensas feridas do corpo já gélido enquanto Akito chorava agoniado nos braços protetores do mago negro. Ao olhar para cima, para a parede e janelas destruídas, o rosado podia ver Sasha consolar e acarinhar a irmã pequena, a qual tinha embrulhado numa manta quentinha e agora a aconchegava nos seus braços com carinho e possessão. 

A rainha de Draconis não quer acreditar no que vê e quando solta o filho este cai ajoelhado no chão e quase que se arrasta até ao alpha. 

“Anda lá princesa de gelo! Acorda!” Ele murmura o insulto carinhoso quando se aproxima e coloca a mão trémula sobre o rosto frio. O seu corpo tremia pela violência do cio, mas ele estava a usar todas as suas forças para se controlar, o seu alpha precisava de si... O seu coração batia tão devagar, o seu respirar era tão lento, o seu corpo estava tão frio. 

“Natsu..." Mavis chama baixinho e acena negativamente com a cabeça. 

“Não desistas Mavis-nee! Por favor! Gray!” O rosado berra e começa a projetar a sua aura demoníaca para aquecer o corpo do outro. Ao senti-lo absolver a magia geme baixo de desconforto ao sentir a sua energia a diminuir, mas ele nunca iria desistir. Engolindo em seco aproxima-se o suficiente para o beijar e lhe dar o seu fogo. 

Ao fim de alguns minutos o seu corpo começa finalmente a sarar e como resultado o devil slayer já não estava tão frio. 

“Anda lá! Tu és mais forte do que isto...” Natsu murmura com lágrimas nos olhos e volta a acariciar o rosto pálido com carinho. Sasha aproxima-se com Wendy que se atira nos seus braços a chorar. “Shiii... O Nana está aqui e o papá vai ficar bem meu amor.” O rosado murmura com devoção contra os fios azulados tentando manter-se acordado o máximo de tempo possível. Wendy apenas o aperta em resposta enquanto chora e aos poucos, com o passar lento dos minutos as coisas começam a acalmar. 

Wendy já dormia nos braços do seu progenitor, derrotada pela exaustão enquanto Natsu via o rosto do devil slayer ganhar tom aos poucos. 

“Merda! Volta aqui!” Todos se viram em direção á voz quando ouvem Igneel berrar apenas para constatar que o dragão negro vinha na sua direção e sem tempo para ninguém reagir ele apanha Natsu e Wendy na sua pata. A dragon slayer pequena acorda e começa a berrar assustada enquanto Natsu se tenta soltar do agarre do padrinho. 

“Merda! Solta-me desgraçado!” O rosnado é forte o suficiente para sobressaltar o grupo no chão e Igneel apenas se enche de orgulho pela força e determinação do seu filho mais novo enquanto os segue para o ir ajudar. 

O rosado respira fundo e tenta-se concentrar enquanto segura a filha com força junto ao corpo. Ele tinha que conseguir reunir força mágica o suficiente para saírem dali se não estavam os dois condenados. 

Quando consegue voltar á sua forma Etherious desaparece, junto com Wendy e Gray para Fiore, para a caverna em que ele e o Igneel acampavam enquanto o rosado treinava em miúdo a sua magia de dragon slayer. 

“Wendy, estás bem?” Ele pergunta ofegante enquanto afasta a filha para a olhar atentamente. Eles ali estavam seguros, a muitos quilómetros da capital de Alvarez e longe do faro do seu padrinho. 

“Nana! Sim... O papá?” 

“Ele está a nanar princesa. Eu vou agora fazer algo para podermos esconder durante muito tempo do bicho mau, pode ser?” O rosado suspira e beija-a na testa num último carinho, ele sabia que um dia se podia arrepender do que ia fazer, mas não tinha outra hipótese, tinha que proteger a sua família. 

Ele era o único capaz disso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom dia pessoal!
> 
> Aqui está o quinto capítulo! Obrigada pelo carinho de todos os que estão a acompanhar esta história
> 
> Tenham um bom dia e boa leitura!


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa noite! Vamos lá começar bem a semana :3
> 
> Mais um capítulo meus leitores! Espero que gostem. O meu muito obrigada a todos os que favoritam e que já deixaram o seu comentário, fico bastante feliz sempre que vos vejo
> 
> Boa leitura!

POV Natsu 

 

As memórias a partir da fuga são muito turvas, possivelmente eu já devia de estar em piloto-automático enquanto selava as memórias e preparava as coisas para nos proteger. 

Ao abrir finalmente os olhos vejo tudo escuro e acabo por voltar à superfície do lago para respirar. Por quanto tempo fiquei debaixo de água? Deve ter sido bastante já que o Jellal estava acordado e sentado a olhar o horizonte alaranjado ao longe com uma expressão grave. 

Sem demasiada pressa saio de dentro do lago sem dizer nada e sento-me ao seu lado, balanço a cabeça e sacudo os cabelos para tirar os excessos de água e pouso os braços nos joelhos enquanto olho para o céu. 

“Mais calmo?” A pergunta de Jellal e o tom sereno ajudam a atenuar o silêncio estranho que se tinha prolongado durante largos minutos. Nunca tínhamos estado em nenhuma situação tão casual só nós dois e isso deixa-me um pouco nervoso. Posso sentir o odor a incerteza e raiva vindo deles e aposto que me vasculhou a mente enquanto eu estava submerso, possivelmente para ver se eu estava consciente. Respiro fundo e quando ia para falar sinto-o pousar uma manta sobre os meus ombros, olho de esguelha e vejo-o apoiado num joelho ao meu lado, um sorriso mínimo adorna-lhe o rosto. 

“Um bocado... Porque leste a minha mente?” Pergunto quando o sinto sentar ao meu lado de novo e se remexer desconfortável. “Não vou fazer nada, já pretendia dar-te a conhecer os pormenores... Só estou curioso, essa ação não é do teu feitio.” 

“Tens razão. Eu estava preocupado, desde que eu acordei estiveste quinze minutos submerso, fora que não sei há quanto tempo estarias já antes de eu despertar. Á cinco minutos a tua mãe veio aqui deixar-me esta manta, ela estava muito preocupada e eu entrei na tua mente para ver se estavas consciente ou não.” 

“Entendo. Obrigado.” Agradeço baixo e escondo a cabeça nos braços enquanto tento controlar novas lágrimas. Um dos seus braços pousa em redor dos meus ombros e puxa-me levemente contra o corpo dele e aí é que não consigo controlar as emoções. Ficamos assim bastante tempo, Jellal apenas passava a mão pelo meu ombro enquanto me ouvia chorar, mas dando-me espaço sem fazer perguntas inconvenientes. 

“Não contes á Merody nada disto.” Quando me acalmo volto a levantar o rosto e olho-o diretamente nos olhos, ele arregala os olhos e ruboriza enquanto se afasta. 

“Desculpa, tomei demasiadas liberdades... Claro que não conto nada!” Apesar da situação não consigo aguentar o riso, ele tinha percebido tudo mal e a situação não podia ser mais inusitada e engraçada. 

“Não é nada disso palerma!” Respondo divertido e levanto-me abraçando a manta mais ao meu redor. “Estava a falar das memórias que viste. Ia ser algo demasiado forte para ela...” Digo mais sério enquanto ele se levanta também e começamos a andar em direção á entrada. 

“Ok, se é isso que queres... Olha, a tua mãe também me disse que iam deixar comida para nós os dois no teu quarto.” 

“Eles já devem estar a jantar e o nii-chan sabe que neste momento não me apetece ter de ver guardas ou nem mesmo as criadas.” Como sempre Zeref é o melhor irmão do mundo e apoia-me e compreende-me com tudo. Damos a volta ao pátio enorme até à minha zona residencial e saltamos os dois para a varanda do segundo andar. Apenas a luz do corredor entre o meu quarto e sala de esta íntima está ligada. A lareira estava acesa e podia sentir o cheiro a sais de banho vindos da porta fechada. “Vou tomar um duche rápido, depois vais tu. Abre aí esse roupeiro e tira qualquer coisa que te apeteça vestir. São roupas do Gray, devem ser mais largas e confortáveis do que as minhas roupas.” 

“Natsu! Eu visto a roupa que trazia, não precisas!” 

“Insisto... Eu mandei deitarem fora as vossas roupas porque estavam todas esburacadas e sujas. Até arranjarem roupas para ti, que deve ser já amanhã, insisto que pegues roupa limpa e confortável.” Vejo-o arregalar os olhos admirado e sem se mexer. “Para a Merody já mandei colocarem roupa interior nova para ela vestir, mandei uma das minhas camisas de dormir e uma muda limpa para amanhã, não tens de te preocupar com ela.” Explico já imaginando a questão a formar-se na sua mente. Ao vê-lo sem reação sorrio de canto e pego roupa para ir finalmente tomar o meu banho. 

Quando termino ele entra no quarto de banho e eu vou sentar-me no sofá com um suspiro pesado, um rosnado abandona-me a garganta quando vejo a pilha de papéis por rever e assinar sobre a mesa de centro. Como o dia não correu nada como eu estava a planear acabou isto por ficar por fazer. Abro a pequena caixa de tem na mesa e tiro um par de óculos colocando-o na cara, as coisas parecem rodar um pouco enquanto a minha vista se foca e fecho os olhos durante uns segundos para me habituar. 

Depois sento-me para trás no sofá com os pés apoiados na mesinha de centro e o braço esquerdo apoiado no braço do sofá. Pouso a cabeça na mão e coloco-me a ler o relatório. 

Jellal sai do quarto de banho quase dez minutos depois e fica parado á porta a olhar para mim. 

“Confortável?” 

“Sim, obrigado...” Ele olha-me encabulado e não posso deixar de o achar infantil e fofo. Nunca fomos muito próximos, mesmo quando ele se redimiu por causa de todo o sofrimento que causou à Erza, mas ainda assim havia algo nele que inspira confiança e mesmo certa insegurança de certa infantil. Afinal ele teve a sua infância roubada por Hades que usou a Ultear para o controlar e construir a torre. 

“Queria falar contigo sobre algo... Uma proposta. Mas vamos jantar, a comida já não deve estar muito quente.” Levanto-me depois de pousar os papéis na mesinha e vamos os dois nos sentar á mesa para comermos. Fizemos grande parte da refeição em silêncio, nada estranho ou desconfortável, muito pelo contrário. Esta certa familiaridade e banalidade é agradável vindo de alguém que quero como um dos meus aliados mais próximos. “Estava a pensar em propor a ti e á Merody algo importante.” 

“Sou todo ouvido...” Ele responde depois de dar um gole de vinho e pousar os talheres para me encarar. 

“Tive sorte que vocês foram descobertos pelo nii-chan e os meus filhos vos trouxeram para cá, mas eu já tinha intenção de vos teletransportar para cá antes. Como sabes todo o mundo vos considera criminosos perigosos e podem prender-vos caso sejam apanhados.” Dou uma pausa para bebericar um pouco de vinho também e volto a encará-lo. “Mas eu quero dar-vos o perdão por parte de Alvarez e dar-vos áxilo político até conseguir que Hisui vos dê o perdão em Fiore.” Posso notar o espanto mal disfarçado na sua expressão e tenho que confessar que isso me diverte. 

“Mas...” Passados alguns minutos ele faz a interjeição correta e não posso deixar de sorrir pela sempre perspicácia dele. Pouso os cotovelos na mesa e apoio o rosto nas mãos cruzadas enquanto o encaro sério e posso ver a curiosidade brilhar nos seus olhos. 

“É só uma proposta apenas, se não quiserem não aceitam e terão o vosso perdão na mesma... Bem, é o seguinte, gostaria que fosses o Grã-general do império sob minha direta jurisdição e também que Merody fosse a tua 1ª lieutenant. Assim quando eu tiver de me ausentar de volta a Magnólia para o ano de forma a poder recuperar o corpo da Mavis-nee tu possas assumir o controle do exército por mim.” 

“Mas isso... Natsu! Os outros generais não vão gostar que um humano assuma um lugar que todos eles devem de querer há décadas, ou até séculos.” 

“Isso é problema inteiramente deles e no qual não há nada que eles possam fazer contra a minha decisão. Sou o comandante do exército e todos eles me devem total obediência, quer eles gostem ou não.” Encaramo-nos em silêncio por largos minutos nos quais posso ver que ele tenta procurar algo estranho no que acabei de propor. Sei que ele não vai perceber nada estranho em mim. 

Quero genuinamente ajudá-los e quando ele parece entender isso baixa o olhar de forma a poder retomar a refeição pensativo e eu faço o mesmo. Acabamos por voltar ao sofá depois de uma das criadas entrar para levantar a loiça da mesa e sair do quarto. Volto-me a enfunar nos papéis e o moreno acaba por me ajudar com várias licenças necessárias para as cidades sob minha jurisdição. 

“Natsu? Sobre aquelas memórias...” Já há uns minutos me parecia que ele queria perguntar algo, porém não sabia como. Jellal acaba por pousar os papéis que tinha carimbado na mesa e fala meio renitente enquanto se vira para mim. 

“O que tem?” Solto os papéis e sento-me direito e virado para ele de forma ter toda a sua atenção. 

“Desculpa falar disto agora... Mas há coisas que eu acho importante saber caso vá ficar aqui para te apoiar... Tu tinhas dito que o Acnologia te tinha feito mal em miúdo e que isso tinha resultado na tua ‘morte’. Mas ao ver as tuas lembranças reparei que escondeste que isso voltou a acontecer e também em certos pormenores que já me tinham chamado á atenção antes. Como a questão desse tipo de subgénero que os humanos não têm, as hierarquias e mesmo a forma como os teus filhos se dirigem a ti. Quando disseste que era filhos teus e do Gray, assumi que tinham adotado...” Eu sabia que ele já andava a magicar esta pergunta e não pude deixar de sorrir por ele a ter adereçado. 

Com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios e sem lhe responder pego no meu lacrima phone e ligo ao Akito. “Pup, tu e a mana estão com a Merody e o Happy?” 

“Sim kaa-chan, como estás?” 

“Melhor, venham aqui os quatro por favor, preciso de falar com a Merody sobre algo.” 

“Yes, your highness.” Ele responde e termina a ligação, nós dois ficamos em silêncio e de novo de volta dos últimos papéis até que eles entram no quarto. 

“Sentem-se.” Indico o sofá há nossa frente e os três sentam-se, Happy permanece no colo do Akito. “Chamei-vos porque já falei com o Jellal sobre isto, mas como vou explicar algumas coisas achei por bem chamar a Merody para ficarem os dois ocorrentes de certos pormenores ao mesmo tempo pois irei ter preguiça de lhe explicar tudo a ela de novo.” 

“Não precisamos de falar agora Natsu, tu estás a precisar de descansar.” A maga de ligação comenta preocupada ao olhar o seu colega ao meu lado. 

“Não... Prefiro contar hoje para vos dar tempo para decidir...” Comento com um sorriso para a tranquilizar. “Eu tenho uma proposta... Quero dar-vos o perdão por parte de Alvarez e dar-vos áxilo político até conseguir que Hisui vou dê o perdão em Fiore e como disse ao Jellal, gostaria que ele fosse o Grã-general do império sob minha direta jurisdição e que tu, Merody, fosses a sua 1ª lieutenant. Assim quando eu tiver de me ausentar de volta a Magnólia para o ano de forma a poder recuperar o corpo da Mavis-nee ele possa assumir o controle do exército por mim.” 

“Jellal...” A rosada murmura preocupada e confusa procurando apoio no olhar dele. 

“Eu não dei a minha resposta ainda. Estava a dizer ao Natsu que quero que ele esclareça todas as minhas dúvidas antes de tomarmos alguma decisão.” 

“Ora seu!” Sasha resmunga indignada e levanta-se com intenção de atacar o mago. Sem desviar os olhos da rosada eu levanto apenas a mão numa ordem silenciosa para ela se calar e se voltar a sentar. 

“O que eu acho excelente já que quero aliados do meu lado e não marionetes...” Respondo á decisão dele com um sorriso e vejo Sasha se sentar de novo. “Por isso mandei chamar-te, para explicar aos dois todas as dúvidas que tenham. E o Jellal já me colocou uma dúvida bastante boa... Relacionada com os nossos subgéneros.” 

“Subgénero? O que é isso Natsu?" Happy pergunta enquanto mordisca o seu peixe, um brilho de curiosidade plenos nos seus olhos. 

“Todos os seres mágicos e míticos consideradas lendas existem... Aqui em Alvarez a maioria da população são seres não humanos ou híbridos de humanos com seres míticos. Por exemplo, eu sou um dragão puro porque os meus pais são ambos dragões puros, tornei-me meio-demónio depois de morrer e voltar á vida como E.N.D. O Zeref-nii é um híbrido de dragão e humana, nós só somos filhos de Igneel, a mãe do Zeref-nii morreu já há muito tempo e Sorayah foi quem o criou e amou e o Zeref-nii considera-a sua mãe também. Gray é um híbrido de demónio e humana. A Sasha é uma dragonesa pura e o Akito é meio dragão e meio demónio, assim como a Wendy.” Calo-me um pouco para ver os dois magos absorver a informação. 

“Espera... Como isso é possível? Eu achei que vocês tinham adotado os vossos filhos... Vocês são dois homens!” Merody exclama confusa mal percebe a implicação que fiz. 

“Sim... Mas aí é que entra aquilo que vos quero explicar... Todos os seres míticos, sejam eles dragões, demónios, lobisomens, vampiros, fadas, elfos e a lista não acaba... temos um subgénero. Ou seja, isto porque apesar de existirem fêmeas, a sua percentagem é pequena e a maioria é tudo machos... Como o passar dos séculos alguns machos começaram a tornar-se submissos e a necessidade de sobrevivência originou que os submissos pudessem procriar com os dominantes. E apesar de grande parte dos dominantes serem muito opressores e desrespeitosos para com os submissos e nos tratassem como lixo, os que sabiam respeitar e que estavam no poder, nomeadamente os meus avós paternos que reinavam sobre Draconis o reino dos dragões, instauraram as palavras alpha para os dominantes e omega para os submissos por não serem palavras tão agressivas e discriminatórias.” 

“Então tu...” 

“Eu sou um dragão submisso e pela lógica qualquer alpha seria superior a mim... Coisa que não acontece como já repararam. Lutei muito pelo respeito que me têm e apenas me submeto aos meus pais e ao meu irmão e cunhada pois são todos alpha e superiores a nível hierarquico.” Vejo Merody de boca aberta pela admiração e Jellal ao meu lado também me olhar desconcertado. “De três em três meses, nas mudanças de estação, eu entro em cio, que a única altura em que conseguimos conceber. Por norma o odor que os omegas libertam deixa os alpha descontrolados e muitos são atacados, quer durante, quer fora da altura de cio. Cada omega está disponível na sua própria altura, as minhas são, como disse na muda de estação. E outro pormenor que já me ia esquecendo, todos os que temos subgénero possuímos glândulas de odor no pescoço e atrás das orelhas que é por onde exalamos as hormonas.” Explico de forma calma apontando os pontos no meu corpo. Eles os dois continuam sem grande reação perante tanta informação nova. 

“Então é por isso que eles te tratam como mãe...” O moreno comenta pensativo e quando levanta a cabeça vê todos os olhares virados para ele e ruboriza, possivelmente não tinha intenção de dar voz ao comentário. 

“Sim. Eu sou mãe deles... Os omegas têm a capacidade de conceber na sua forma masculina, mas caso engravidem o corpo metamorfa-se para o corpo de uma fêmea para poder dar á luz e alimentar a cria. Por normal ficamos assim durante toda a gravidez e durante mais seis meses. Podemos voltar á nossa forma masculina quando queremos, mas como é algo tão natural só o fazemos se for necessário. Por isso é que eu arranjei as roupas para a Merody... Esse vestido é meu, assim como a roupa que está no teu quarto para vestires.” Falo agora diretamente para a jovem maga. “Eu adquiro a minha forma de fêmea várias vezes principalmente para eventos formais e bailes. É considerado de bom tom, educação e elegância os omegas o fazermos.” 

“Não sei o que dizer...” 

“Não há muito a dizer... Só vos estava a explicar algo que é de suma importância saberem até porque grande parte do mundo humano não conhece este tipo de informação pois foi escondida da grande maioria deles. Agora sim, se quiserem podemos todos ir descansar.” Mesmo após o dito acabamos por conversar todos durante um tempo mais e depois eles saem ficando só eu e Happy no quarto. 

“Natsu?” Já estávamos deitados na cama ao escuro quando Happy levanta a cabeça do meu braço e me chama num sussurro. 

“Diz Happy.” 

“Nunca te esqueças que todos nós te amamos..." Não posso conter as lágrimas pelo sussurro carinhoso e o abraço que ele me dá em redor do pescoço. 

“Eu sei Happy, arigatou.” Agradeço num tom de voz baixo e quase que esganado pelo choro e aconchego-me a ele para dormirmos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui está o novo capítulo da minha fic. Sinceramente sinto-me muito acarinhada e apoiada nunca fic que achei que não fosse ter nenhuma visibilidade.
> 
> Muito obrigada a todos, mesmo!!!
> 
> Kissus


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa noite malta e bom fim de semana!
> 
> Aqui está o próximo capítulo, espero que gostem!
> 
> Boa leitura

No dia seguinte o duo da Crime Sorciére decidiu ficar em Alvarez e aceitar a proposta de Natsu. Eventualmente falaram também sobre o problema de Ultear e Natsu prometeu tentar ajudar a maga a recuperar o seu tempo e voltar a ser uma jovem. 

Nisto os meses foram passando rápido entre treinos intensos para Natsu em conjunto com Jellal e as muitas preparações para a guerra junto com Fiore contra Edo. Eles tinham descoberto que Yukiya, o ditador de Edo tinha tomado conhecimento sobre os poderes e o corpo de Mavis e tencionava em atacar Magnólia para obter o poder dela. 

Entre a muita tensão de um eminente ataque Natsu começou a preparar o seu regresso a Magnólia para proteger Mavis e a guilda. Fiore já estava ocorrente da situação e todos temiam que Acnologia ao sentir a confusão saísse do seu covil para caçar Natsu e Wendy de novo. 

Os dois reinos criaram então um tratado de paz e uma aliança militar para o exército de Alvarez poder entrar em Fiore e proteger Magnólia sob ordens expressas do príncipe herdeiro. 

No dia anterior á viagem de regresso Natsu retorna de uma campanha breve que fizera á fronteira nórdica e entra na sua sala de reuniões ainda com a armadura em metal vestida. As ombreiras eram altas e redondas em metal cinzento com detalhes em preto e bordeau. Continha também uma peiteira nos mesmos tons e com o símbolo da casa imperial no peitoral esquerdo e às costas, presa nos ombros tinha uma longa capa negra com a forma de um dragon desenhado em bordeau também. 

Todos os generais se levantam e se ajoelham no chão em respeito e cumprimento. Jellal levanta-se e aproxima-se dele para recolher a capa dos ombros e a manter dobrada sobre o braço. 

“Vossa alteza imperial, seja bem-vindo de volta.” 

“Grã-general Fernandez, suponho que esta reunião de emergência seja de suma importância.” O rosado comenta de forma neutra, eles tentavam manter a relação entre eles o mais profissional possível na frente dos generais para não causar problemas ao moreno. 

“De certo sim alteza. Quero tratar consigo o acordo com Mest sob a missão de espia já em Magnólia e tratar dos últimos assuntos antes da sua partida.” Jellal comenta sentando-se na sua mesa depois de Natsu fazer o mesmo. A sala era ampla e no centro estava a mesa do príncipe isolada, há frente existiam 11 mesas dispostas em formato ‘U’ de forma para ele poder encarar todos os presentes. 

“Sim, agradeço por ter organizado a minha agenda. Já localizaram o espião?” 

“Sim, estamos prontos para fazer o transporte assim que vossa alteza o autorizar. Em relação á viagem todos nós, generais e coronéis achamos por bem o destacamento de um esquadrão de elite para acompanhar sua alteza na viagem.” 

“Transporte aceite mal termine a reunião.” Natsu olha todos atentamente em silêncio e suprime um rosnado de frustração... Aqueles seres eram todos zelosos de mais, ele não precisava da proteção de ninguém, era mais forte do que eles todos juntos. Ainda assim insistiam em coisas que requeriam burocracias lentas e aborrecidas de tratar. “E estou a perceber o vosso desalento em relação ao meu regresso a Magnólia. Qual é então a proposta?” Dá continuidade ao pensamento para terminar logo com a reunião chata de modo a poder ir tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa de jeito. 

“Vossa alteza, se me permite...” Um homem alto e loiro fala enquanto se levanta e coloca-se á frente da sua mesa se ajoelhando no chão. 

“Coronel Shinomiya.” Natsu apenas consente a intervenção do subordinado que levanta a cabeça para o olhar. 

“Aqui estão os 5 membros que achei por bem acompanhar sua alteza.” O loiro entrega o papel a Jellal que o coloca na mão estendida de Natsu e acaba por se deixar estar a seu lado de pé com uma expressão imparcial no rosto. 

“Quer dizer que achou por bem incorporar na equipa a 1ª lieutenant e o 2º lieutenant Dragneel sendo que estão perfeitamente ocorrentes que o príncipe está a algumas semanas de entrar no seu cio e que, pelo que vejo é o único omega da equipa, estando assim rodeado de alphas sem parceiro e potencialmente perigosos.” Após uns minutos em silêncio quer por estar a analisar o papel, quer por certa descrença o comandante expressa-se finalmente num rosnado em ameaça. 

“Vossa alteza, foram os príncipes que insistiram em participar na equipa. A 1ª lieutenant garantiu que se responsabilizava pela segurança do irmão pois eu insisti que não o faria.” O coronel começa a suar em frio, ele sabia que aquilo era má ideia e que possivelmente ia correr mal para o seu lado, mas os príncipes tinham insistido e ele mesmo tinha-os avisado que não tinha intenções de se responsabilizar por nada que pudesse acontecer de errado. 

“Pois muito bem, mas aqui quem manda sou eu e por isso aviso já para que fique com isto em mente coronel.... Afinal você é que escolheu esta equipa. Está então responsável pela segurança do príncipe e se algo lhe acontecer garanto que os agressores e você pagarão com a vida tal ato. Estão dispensados.” 

Todos os generais e coronéis se ajoelham e saem em seguida da sala ficando só Natsu e Jellal lá dentro. 

“Que merda! O Akito está em perigo, como é que isto foi acontecer?” Ele pergunta exaltado e olha com raiva pouco contida para o moreno que apenas encolhe os ombros. 

“Natsu... O teu filho quase que implorou ao Satsuki para enviarmos a equipa deles... Sabes melhor que ninguém que ele é um dos melhores soldados da divisão Tártaros e é de longe o melhor piloto dos Bionic que existe, melhor inclusive do que a Sasha.” 

“Eu sei! Merda! O problema é exatamente esse! Ele em termos de combate é a junção perfeita entre o Gray e eu!” Natsu levanta-se arrastando a cadeira que acaba por cair no chão e passa a mão pelo cabelo nervoso enquanto se aproxima da janela. Os seus filhos mais velhos estavam no pátio a treinar combate corpo a corpo com punhais. 

“E isso não é bom?” O general pergunta depois de alguns momentos em silêncio e aproxima-se do amigo. Depois de observar os dois príncipes por uns instantes acaba por colocar a mão no ombro do Natsu para demonstrar o seu apoio. 

“Claro que é bom... O grande problema é que muitos soldados alpha e inclusive os de ranks mais medíocres o tentam submeter. Ainda para mais ele continua disponível e para esses nojentos acaba por se tornar um meio de entrar na família imperial e ganhar um título que muitos gostariam de obter...” O rosado murmura expressando a sua preocupação e suspira quando o moreno lhe passa a mão na zona do pescoço para desfazer a tensão. Ao longo dos meses tinham-se tornado amigos muito próximos e Natsu tinha-lhe confidenciado todos os seus problemas, medos e preocupações. Ele sabia de todos os detalhes grotescos daquilo que o dragão negro lhe tinha feito e muitas mais coisas. 

Ele tinha sido quem lhe tinha feito companhia durante os três últimos cios, para o proteger dos guardas que pudessem sucumbir ao desejo e tentar entrar no seu quarto. Tinha-o alimentado, lavado, ajudado a tratar das papeladas que ele insistia em resolver na mesma e chegado tudo o que Natsu necessitasse sem ter de incomodar a sua filha e a colocar numa situação desagradável por ela ser uma alpha. 

Jellal também lhe tinha confidenciado várias coisas relacionadas com a sua relação complicada com Erza e o rosado entre risos tinha prometido tentar ajudar. 

Os dois acabam por sair da sala poucos minutos depois e o dragon slayer fica satisfeito ao entrar na sala do trono e verificar que o transporte de Mest já tinha sido feito e o membro da Fairy Tail estava a ser colocado a parte de toda a situação atual por Zeref. 

“Natsu! Mas como?” Ele exclama quando vê o rosado entrar e confirmar o que o mago negro lhe estava a contar. 

“Mas é possível que toda a gente que vem daquele reino sejam todos uma cambada de pessoas mal-educadas e desrespeitadoras?” Sasha, que tinha entrado na sala com Akito e Merody e estava encostada a um dos pilares resmunga o que todos os generais presentes pensam, mas temem em dizer alto. 

“Nee-chan!” Akito resmunga com a mais velha com o rosto rubro pela atenção repentina dirigida a eles. 

“Sasha! Controla os comentários por favor. Tu é que estás a ser mal-educada por falar fora de vez.” Natsu olha os filhos com certa frieza e ambos baixam os olhos em silêncio. Aquele não era o momento para aborrecer o já nervoso dragon slayer. O membro do concelho mágico olha confuso toda aquela situação e mantem-se em silêncio e a aguardar. “Mest, preciso da tua ajuda.” 

“Ele já me disse mais ou menos o que se passa.” O moreno aponta para Zeref que estava sorridente sentado no trono, tão majestoso como sempre. “Mas há algo que me está a preocupar, agora que estou minimamente a par da situação Natsu... No final da batalha contra Tártaros o mestre Makarov devolveu-me as minhas memórias e desapareceu.” 

“Como?” O olhar sério e severo transmuta-se em pura preocupação e o duo aproxima-se mais do convidado. 

“Sim. Ele desbandou a guilda e desapareceu. A última informação oficial que tenho do seu paradeiro é de há sete meses quando passou a fronteira e entrou em Edo.” 

“Edo? Mas o que é que o jii-chan foi fazer a Edo? Ainda para mais sozinho?” O seu tom de voz sobe um pouco e o príncipe coloca-se em frente ao seu colega de guilda e segura-o pelos braços enquanto o encara receoso. 

“Ele não disse nada. Apenas me ordenou continuar no concelho para terminar a investigação.” 

“Mas e a guilda? Quem é o novo mestre?” 

“Ninguém... Eles desapareceram todos, a maioria dos membros vivem pelas cidades ao redor de Magnólia e trabalham a título individual ou em guildas pequenas. Sei que o Alzack e a família ficaram em Magnólia, assim como alguns outros. Sei que o Gray e a Juvia se dirigiram á aldeia onde ele nasceu no norte. Já a Erza desapareceu sem deixar rasto, a Levy e o Gajeel são membros do concelho mágico e fazem parte da equipa de investigação. A Lucy acho que está a viver na capital e a Wendy estava a caminho da Lamia Scale. O Laxus e a sua equipa também desapareceram e sei que os irmãos Strauss andavam de cidade em cidade a trabalhar em bares.” Natsu encara o colega boquiaberto e em completa descrença. A Fairy Tail tinha desbandado? Como é que o Laxus ou mesmo a Erza não tinham assumido o controlo e tomado conta dos colegas, os encorajando a permanecer unidos? Essa e tantas outras perguntam assaltam a mente cansada do dragon slayer que se mantem imóvel por algum tempo. 

Quando consegue fechar a boca rilha os dentes enquanto fecha a expressão irritado. Mavis estava ainda mais desprotegida do que eles achavam, a Wendy estava sozinha e ainda para mais tinha ido para outra guilda. O pior era a maga de água ter seguido o seu alpha num momento em que ele estava emocionalmente abalado pela suposta perda de Silver, o seu pai e ele quase que conseguia adivinhar o que teria acontecido entre eles os dois. 

Um ciúme e possessividade doentios nublam-lhe a mente cansada o deixando ainda mais desconcertado. O rosnado opressor e potente é o suficiente para todos se ajoelharem no chão submetidos á sua presença, excluindo o imperador. Os olhos verdes brilhavam em tons de âmbar pelo seu descontrolo emocional e Zeref vê que é momento de intervir pois apesar de gostar de ver os pretensiosos alphas do seu concelho ajoelhados e obedientes ao seu irmão, tinha pena de ver o seu afilhado encolhido nos braços da irmã com as lágrimas nos olhos. 

“Natsu... Que tal nos acalmarmos um pouco?” Zeref levanta-se então do trono e aproxima-se do menor devagar, para não o exaltar mais. Quando está junto a ele coloca a mão no seu ombro para lhe chamar a atenção, mas ao ver o olhar maligno e descontrolado no rosto do outro percebe que tem mesmo de impor a sua presença para o submeter e acalmar. 

Natsu rosna-lhe furioso e o mais velho apenas lhe rosna de volta em desafio. O seu irmão quando se irritava a sério era difícil de controlar, mesmo para ele. Akito solta um gemido baixo e misturado com um soluço e é nesse momento que sabe que tem de parar. Com pressa abraça o rosado e puxa-o para o seu pescoço para tentar que o seu odor o consiga acalmar. Após se debater por uns segundos a ideia parece surtir efeito pois a aura opressora e maligna vai desaparecendo aos poucos. 

O dragon slayer finalmente desaba contra o mais velho e abraça-o enquanto se agarra ás roupas com força, naquele calor e conforto era fácil se perder no cheiro protetor e fraterno do irmão. Como depois não consegue controlar o choro doloroso e silencioso, apenas se vai ouvindo ocasionalmente os seus soluços. Ele sabia que selar as memórias de ambos e se esconderem em Fiore podia correr mal, estava completamente certo que voltar a Alvarez e deixar a sua família em Magnólia podia correr mal. Mas nunca imaginou que poderia ter de dividir o seu alpha com outra pessoa. Eles sempre se tinham orgulhado do seu desejo de serem fiéis um ao outro assim como muitos outros casais da família e não como outros alphas que tinham três ou quatro omegas ao seu dispor como concubinas. 

“Fui eu que disse algo de errado?” Mest interroga em voz baixa, a sua mirada preocupada encara Zeref que apenas suspira e balança a cabeça negativamente. 

“Já conversamos. General Fernandez, pode levar o príncipe aos seus aposentos para ele descansar um pouco?” 

“Yes, your majesty.” Jellal assente sem esconder a preocupação e aproxima-se dos irmãos. Natsu solta Zeref e sussurrando um pedido de desculpas agarra-se ao amigo enquanto se deixa ser guiado para fora da sala. 

Merody, que também estava presente, ajuda a princesa a levar o irmão menor da sala também e todos os presentes ficam em silêncio. 

“Mest, acompanha-me ao meu escritório." O imperador começa a afastar-se e o membro da Fairy Tail segue-o em silêncio deixando para trás os generais que mal têm a oportunidade começam com o murmúrio inoportuno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui está! Ficamos a conhecer um pouco a dinâmica entre o Natsu como comandante e todos os generais e coronéis do conselho.  
> Parece que realmente existe demasiado ego entre os Alpha de hierarquia superior, fora que Mest revelou a Natsu que a Fairy Tail desbandou! Como será que toda esta situação irá evoluir?
> 
> Espero que estejam a gostar  
> Kissus


	8. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa noite! Hoje faz exatamente 1 mês que ganhei coragem e comecei a publicar esta fanfic!
> 
> Como tal não quis deixar a data em branco e venho publicar o oitavo capítulo uns dias antes daquilo que estava a pensar!
> 
> Espero que estejam a gostar e obrigada pelo carinho!
> 
> Boa leitura

Ao chegarem ao quarto Jellal ligou para a cozinha e ordenou que entreguem duas sopas e chá no quarto do príncipe para ambos comerem. O rosado tinha-se atirado para a cama e estava abraçado a uma almofada enquanto se perdia no seu desalento e tristeza. A sua casa e família dos últimos anos tinha desaparecido e corria o risco de perder o seu alpha para uma humana. 

O general apenas prepara um banho para o rosado e algumas roupas confortáveis para ele vestir depois. A comida tinha chegado, entretanto, e com algum esforço o moreno conseguiu convencer o taciturno príncipe a comer. A sopa não lhe soube a nada, o chá parecia frio e sem sabor, as lágrimas tinham parado, mas o peso no peito era o mesmo. 

“Anda, vou-te ajudar com o banho.” Depois de comerem o mais alto levanta-se e chega-se ao amigo oferecendo-lhe a mão. Após uns segundos Natsu levanta o olhar para encarar o outro e controlando as lágrimas aceita o apoio e seguem então em silêncio para o quarto de banho. 

O mago dos corpos celestes despe-se e ajuda o rosado a fazer o mesmo. Depois de verificar que a água continuava bem quente, ao gosto do seu superior, incita-o a entrar e segue-o sentando-se de frente para ele na espaçosa banheira. 

Com cuidado lava-lhe os fios rebeldes enquanto ouve de novo os soluços sofridos e vê algumas lágrimas caírem na água do banho por ele ter a cabeça abaixada. Muito possivelmente aquela aproximação trazia-lhe recordações do passado e devia de doer mais, mas ele decide cumprir a sua função de cuidar do amigo e depois dele mesmo se lavar sai da banheira e veste rápido uma muda de roupa pertencendo ao devil slayer. 

Quando volta ao quarto de banho vê o rosado na mesma posição e não consegue evitar o sorriso de tristeza. Com cuidado debruça-se na tina e ajuda-o a levantar-se e a sair dali. De forma rápida e eficaz seca-lhe o corpo e veste-o como tantas vezes já tinha feito e guia-o de novo para o quarto. 

“Vamos sentar-nos junto á lareira?” Jellal sabia que o outro gostava do calor da lareira e especialmente quando estava triste por aquele calor lhe trazer alento e força. Natsu apenas caminha com ele e sentam-se os dois na carpete fofa, encostados ao sofá e de frente para o lume. 

“Achas que sou má pessoa?” Natsu pergunta depois de um tempo, o choro já tinha cessado e ele apenas encarava o fogo enquanto que o general lia uns papéis sobre a missão que tinham ficado por tratar. Jellal pousa-os ao seu lado na carpete e olha para o rosado que estava encostado a si, com a cabeça deitada no seu ombro. 

“Não. E tens todas as qualidades para o ser... és o demónio mais poderoso alguma vez criado pelo teu irmão. Adquiriste o poder da destruição e da morte, tens um instinto mortífero enorme, sofreste horrores que bem podiam ter mudado a tua forma de ser e de ver o mundo. Contudo foste criado com carinho e rodeado de quem te quer bem, estás sempre disposto a ajudar os outros, mesmo quem já te fez mal, sem querer nada em troca...” 

“Isso pouco importa... Neste momento o meu demónio e dragão estão loucos de vontade por matar a Juvia. Nunca tive este ímpeto tão grande, mesmo contra inimigos... Mesmo quando lutei contra ti na torre.” Ele sussurra sem tirar os olhos das chamas. “O pior é que o meu lado racional e humano, sempre a considerou uma amiga... Um pouco obcecada com o Gray, mas não menos importante e querida. Mesmo agora não a consigo odiar, mesmo tendo a certeza que aproveitou, na sua inocência de querer ajudá-lo, para se aproximar dele e que possivelmente ele se deixou levar.” 

“Natsu! Ele não se lembra de nada, do facto de ter uma família enorme que sente saudades dele, um parceiro leal e fantástico que o ama e venera com todas as forças...” 

“Não o estou a culpar, nem a ela seu idiota!” Natsu resmunga e afasta-se do general para o olhar. “Se fosse eu naquela situação e sem as minhas memórias eu mesmo possivelmente iria sucumbir ao apelo e conforto do calor que os braços de alguém querido proporciona... Isso não quer dizer que doa menos não?” Jellal encara aquele que se tornou o seu maior amigo durante uns segundos e suspira com um sorriso desconcertado no rosto. 

“A sério... Ainda não me consegui habituar a este Natsu. Ser adulto e racional não combina nada contigo!” Ele comenta brincalhão e o rosado quase que no mesmo segundo ruboriza enquanto resmunga entre dentes. Envergonhado cruza os braços sobre o peito e vira-lhe costas. 

“Desculpe sim, senhor general, por me portar como um pateta alegre durante a maioria do tempo... Isso não tira os 425 anos que tenho ok?” 

“Ok ok, sua alteza imperial... Porém agora penso ser hora de o senhor ir dormir pois amanhã estará de volta a Magnólia. Já eu irei tratar das alterações nos planos graças a estas informações inesperadas.” 

“Amanhã no comboio tratamos disso.” Natsu vira-se para ele e encara-o sério. “Não me apetece ficar sozinho hoje.” Jellal suspira e apenas aceita o convite indireto de lhe fazer companhia. O dragon slayer consome as chamas da lareira e depois os dois deitam-se na cama espaçosa um pouco afastados um do outro em silêncio. Os minutos passam lentos até que o rosado se vira para o mais alto e o vê olhar para o teto. “Estás a pensar nela?” O murmuro quase que se perde no silencioso quarto e o moreno vira-se de frente para o outro, a expressão grave e triste. 

“Sim... Tenho a certeza que a Erza está bem, mas não consigo deixar de me preocupar por ela.” Eles encaram-se durante uns segundos e o rosado acaba por fechar os olhos cansados. 

“Vamos tentar descansar. Boa noite.” 

“Boa noite.” 

 

OXxXO 

 

Naquela manhã ensolarada a estação de comboios estava num rebuliço, depois de ter saído a notícia oficial há cerca de duas semanas de que o príncipe herdeiro iria fazer uma visita de estado a Fiore e cumprir várias missões relacionadas com a eminente guerra, todos os meios de comunicação a nível internacional estavam presentem para conseguir tirar fotografias e fazer clips do famoso dragão-demónio. 

Todos menos Fiore, existia um acordo onde todos os meios de comunicação Fiorences estavam proibidos de criar conteúdo sobre a família imperial, assim como todo o tipo de notícias de outros países sobre Alvarez estavam bloqueadas de forma a proteger a identidade ainda anónima dele em Magnólia. 

Por sorte os medias também estavam proibidos de entrar em Fiore, uma grande rede para poder proteger a identidade de Natsu o máximo de tempo possível. 

Na carruagem Natsu seguia ainda melancólico e Akito, ainda sonolento estava apoiado no seu corpo a descansar e Sasha apenas lia atenta indicações e objetivos a cumprir na missão de guarda. 

“Vossa alteza, estamos agora a chegar á estação, por favor levante um pouco a moral.” Jellal, que estava de frente para o príncipe comenta sem tirar os olhos da paisagem no exterior. 

“Agradeço a preocupação general. Está tudo pronto e nos conformes previstos para a viagem?” 

“Sim alteza, o Mest também já está á espera de vossa alteza em Magnólia. Depois de o acompanhar na viagem de comboio irei retornar para tratar de assuntos pendentes e de importância. Se tudo correr nos conformes daqui a uma semana estarei em Magnólia.” 

“Não espero menos de si general Fernandez.” Natsu vira-se então para o coronel Shinomiya que também ia na carruagem analisando o homem com atenção. “Coronel, conto com o seu importante apoio ao Grã-general em qualquer matéria que o mesmo ache de importância. Não espero menos do que total obediência do concelho de generais ao Grã-general Fernandez, sob qualquer circunstância. Relembro também que sua majestade ira andar atento a tudo o que se passa. Não me desiludam de novo.” O loiro apenas baixa o olhar e levanta-se do seu assento para se ajoelhar no chão em reverência a ele. Natsu dá um sorriso satisfeito e desperta o filho quando a carruagem trava. 

Shinomiya levanta-se após Natsu o autorizar e é o primeiro a sair, sendo seguido por Sasha, Akito e Jellal. O herdeiro sai por último sob os apelos eufóricos do público. Ele sorri discreto e acena para as pessoas atrás das grades de segurança. 

O moreno segue-o de perto quando ele se aproxima das proteções para cumprimentar algumas pessoas ao azar e receber as flores oferecidas pelos populares. Uma menina pequena em concreto chama a sua atenção. Ela não teria mais de cinco anos, os cabelos lilases e longos destacavam-se ao longe, as roupinhas tinham um aspeto desgastado e sujo, via-se que pertencia a uma família onde eram pessoas humildes e trabalhadoras. 

O pânico instala-se quando ela, admirada por ver o dragon slayer passa pela parte de baixo da proteção e corre para ele os guardas presentes começam a correr para a apanhar e a mãe desata a gritar aflita com medo que eles a magoassem. Shinomiya trava-lhe o movimento segurando-a pelo braço e assustando a criança que começa a chorar. 

Natsu aproxima-se a passos rápidos com Jellal atrás de si e afasta o loiro da criança abaixando-se junto a ela prontamente. 

“Vossa alteza... Nós lamentamos imenso a confusão.” Um dos guardas fala trémulo ao ver que o coronel estava demasiado admirado pelo movimento agressivo do omega contra si. Ele só tinha entrado na equipa dois anos depois do desaparecimento do príncipe e ainda lhe custava engolir que um omega era o comandante do exército e seu superior. Ainda por mais estava habituado a ser ele e o general Ramirez a comandar o exército e fazer o que lhes apetecesse. 

“Não tem mal, não se preocupem demasiado, é só uma criança pequena. Evitando mais confusões levem os pais até ao hangar da carruagem do comboio, eu levo esta pequena comigo.” O príncipe levanta-se, com a criança abraçada a si nos seus braços. 

“Yes, your highness.” 

“Natsu?” Jellal chama baixo junto a ele, a modo de pergunta e acena discretamente para o coronel que ainda o olhava estupefacto. 

“Deixa-o, vai ter de aprender que aqui quem manda sou eu. E tu não te deixes manipular, qualquer coisa liga-me que eu teletransporto-me para aqui no mesmo instante.” 

“Falamos no comboio, vamos então.” Jellal determina e colocando a mão sobre as costas, no meio dos ombros guia-o até á plataforma. Natsu sorri para a criança que se tinha afastado para o olhar. 

“Estás bem? Os senhores maus não te vão fazer mal.” 

“Príncipe...” Ela murmura maravilhada e com um sorriso radiante no rosto. Natsu não consegue evitar o sorriso aberto ao ver os olhinhos azuis brilharem ao encará-lo. Os pais já estava á espera com dois guardas e ajoelham-se logo no chão. 

Apesar de Natsu não o demonstrar fora do campo de batalha todos conheciam a sua fama e poder absurdo. O príncipe solta um muxoxo e sorri doce para eles. Happy, que vinha nos braços de Akito alça voo e quando se aproxima começa a brincar com a menina. 

“Vossa alteza imperial por favor perdoe a nossa pequena. Ela insistiu que queria vir ver o príncipe, mas nunca pensamos que ela ia tentar passar os seguranças.” 

“Podem levantar-se.” O jovem casal obedece e olha expectante para a filha que mexia maravilhada nos seus fios rosados. “Eu posso compreender a fascinação dela, não se preocupem. Só os chamei aqui para evitar mais confusão lá fora. Como te chamas princesa?” 

A pequena sorri envergonhada com o apelido. “Miki.” 

“Olá Miki! Eu sou o Natsu. Que tal agora ires para o colo da tua mamã?” Ela sorri e dá um beijo na bochecha do dragon slayer que arregala os olhos pelo carinho inesperado, mas bastante agradável. Com cuidado pousa-a no chão e vê contente ela se aproximar dos pais. “Jellal certifica-te que os acompanham até casa em segurança e recompensa-os por serem cidadãos educados, carinhosos e leais.” 

“Yes, your highness.” Natsu vira costas e entra com os filhos no comboio quando vê o moreno correr para cumprir a sua ordem. Meia-hora depois ele estava de volta e o comboio pôde então dar partida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem! Bem! Parece mesmo que a amizade entre o Natsu e Jellal se tornou especial e importante para ambos, o que é realmente importante como vão ver ao longo da história!
> 
> No próximo capítulo Natsu finalmente regressa a Magnólia, um ano após a batalha contra a guilda negra Tártaros!
> 
> Se conseguir seguir o que tenho planeado, próximo capítulo sairá Sábado!  
> Uma boa semana a todos e todas!
> 
> Kissus :3


	9. Capítulo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa noite meu lindos e bom fim de semana a todos :)
> 
> Espero que gostem do novo capítulo, obrigada a todos :D
> 
> Boa leitura!!

A viagem para Magnólia foi rápida e a cada quilómetro que percorriam Natsu sentia o coração mais apertado. Ele não sabia bem o que fazer nem como começar a reunir os colegas de guilda. 

Jellal ao seu lado a dado momento interrompe o que estavam a tratar apenas para abraçar o mais velho pelos ombros. As lágrimas não demoraram a vir e em pouco tempo o seu corpo já tremia pelos soluços. 

Sasha e Akito apenas olhavam tristes para ele, sem saber ao certo o que fazer e Happy no seu colo tentava ajudar a acalmá-lo. 

“Que tal descansares um pouco? Ainda faltam cerca de três horas para chegarmos lá.” O moreno sussurra para o amigo enquanto o afasta para o olhar. Com cuidado limpa-lhe as lágrimas e vê-o sorrir um pouco. Sasha começa a rosnar incomodada pela ‘intimidade’ entre eles e que ela achava estranha. 

“Sasha-sama, por favor, não precisa de se afobar. Eu de forma algum estou a tentar ocupar a posição do Gray...” 

Ela apenas cruza os braços incomodada e vira o rosto enquanto resmunga em voz baixa. 

“Sasha, o Jellal tem razão. Agora que o meu knight está indisponível ele tem cumprido a função de cuidar de mim... Fora que somos amigos! Até parece que eu ia trocar o vosso pai por alguém.” O rosado comenta brincalhão para aliviar a tensão enquanto acaba de limpar o rosto. Apesar de continuar incomodada Sasha sorri levemente, mas mantém o rosto virado. Natsu não cheirava intimamente ao general, apenas odor de aproximação normal, mas era difícil controlar a repulsa pela proximidade de qualquer pessoa, fora da família ao seu progenitor. 

 

OXxXO 

 

POV Lucy 

O dia começou cedo, hoje é a final dos grandes jogos mágicos e não consigo conter o entusiasmo para ver a final. Não demoro muito a me levantar, comer algo leve para ir rápido tomar um banho e em poucos minutos termino de me vestir para sai de casa e me dirigir para a arena. 

Jason-senpai já estava á minha espera e foi por um triz que consegui apanhar o início da batalha. Depois de um ano desde a batalha contra a Tártaros estou a viver na capital real, Crocus e trabalho para a revista semanal dos magos como repórter, se bem que no início fui modelo de biquínis antes de passar para a redação. 

Depois da primeira batalha inclino-me pensativa sobre a grade. Já passou um ano desde que a guilda foi desbandada. Nunca mais tive notícias do Natsu e do Happy... A verdade é que apesar de adorar este trabalho sinto muitas saudades da guilda que se tornou na minha casa e das pessoas que se tornaram a minha família. 

Jason desperta-me dos meus pensamentos quando a luta final começa e vamos lá ver se eu tenho razão na minha previsão. 

 

OXxXO 

 

POV Autor 

 

Natsu e a equipa desembarcam na estação de Magnólia pouco depois das 10 da manhã. Por causa do fuso horário ali já era a manhã seguinte enquanto que na capital de Alvarez ainda só passavam das dezoito. 

Jellal despede-se deles e parte de volta para o império onde Zeref já o aguardava com ordens. 

Natsu ia acompanhado de cinco soldados, os dois filhos eram os responsáveis pelo grupo enquanto que os outros três membros eram soldados comuns. 

Naruse Shinkiro era um alpha vampiro com cerca de duzentos anos, alto, os cabelos ruivos cor de fogo eram longos e lisos e estavam presos num rabo de cabelo alto que lhe descia até ao meio das costas. A sua pele era branca e o olhar profundo, frio e de iris vermelhas. Ele apesar do exterior sério e distante era bastante afável com os amigos e um homem extremamente inteligente. Ele e Akito eram melhores amigos já há bastante tempo e tinha sido ele que tinha defendido o príncipe dos outros alphas quando o mais velho tinha entrado em cio a meio de um treino. Apesar de negarem uma relação notava-se bem a atração mútua. 

Atsushi Minami era um alpha híbrido de humano e elfo, não contava com mais de cento e cinquenta anos, era da altura da Sasha, com os cabelos longos e lisos prateados e soltos, os olhos cor de ametista calmos, mas não menos sérios. Ele era simpático, bondoso e calmo, mas quando entrava em cio tinham que o isolar por se tornar algo violento. 

Shoutaro Mamoru era um alpha demónio com mais de trezentos anos de corpo bastante estruturado, alto de pele bronzeada e cabelos castanhos escuros impunha respeito a muita gente principalmente por ser filho de um conde. Os olhos cor de mel exalavam malícia e uma mirada sua por norma era bastante opressora. 

Bastante provocador e cabeça quente ainda pertencia aos grupos de puristas que achavam que os alphas eram superiores a tudo e todos e que qualquer omega devia de ser subjugado a seu bel prazer. Era o único que do grupo que tinha formado laços e acima de tudo constava que tinha quatro omegas, entre machos e fêmeas ao seu dispor. Ele mesmo já tinha tentado atacar o príncipe quando o cio lhe tinha começado de forma inesperada a meio de uma manhã de treinos. 

Se Naruse não estivesse perto e o protegesse o príncipe tinha sido usado por um pedaço de carne. Por esse mesmo motivo o vampiro e ele não se davam muito bem, por terem ideologias muito distintas e por essa mesma razão Jellal o tinha colocado na equipa, para ver se ele aprendia a lição e não maltratar os outros, fossem betas ou omegas. 

“Natsu, como foi a viagem?” Ao saírem da estação juntam-se a Mest que já os esperava cá fora. A cidade estava quase toda reconstruída e como sempre era um fervelhar de pessoas e atividade comercial. 

“Mest! Como estão as coisas? Alguma suspeita por parte do concelho?” 

“Nada que eu me tenha apercebido. Sei que o Gajeel e a Levy saíram em missão para eliminar uma guilda negra que faz parte daquelas seitas em honra a Zeref.” Natsu bufa indignado e resmunga algo sobre como as pessoas eram idiotas e gostavam de difamar o irmão. O grupo dirige-se rápido para a guilda e o rosado para na entrada ao ver os escombros. “Ninguém que não pertença á guilda está autorizado a entrar aqui, por isso é que isto ainda está assim. Pelo que sei retiraram apenas os cadáveres, mas é possível que ainda hajam restos enterrados no meio do entulho.” 

“Com este cheiro é mais do que provável.” Sasha comenta tapando o nariz incomodada. Akito ao seu lado estava a cobrir o nariz e a boca para evitar vomitar. Natsu apenas suspira e começa a percorrer o espaço, melancólico. 

Ninguém mais abre a boca e seguem-nos para o piso subterrâneo que estava intacto por a explosão ter sido no piso térreo da guilda. Haviam umas partes do teto que tinham cedido, mas era a zona mais intacta do espaço. Com cuidado passam pelo entulho e entram numa porta que regra geral está interdita a toda a gente. 

Com Mest na dianteira começam a descer a escada de pedra em caracol. Os seus passos entoam pelas paredes frias e escuras até que chegam a um patamar amplo e com uma porta enorme e com runas. O infiltrado no concelho ativa as runas e olham admirados para as portas abrir lentamente. 

“Supostamente ninguém poderia entrar aqui sem ser o mestre...” 

“Eu sei Mest, mas eu preciso de ver o estado dela para decidirmos o que fazer.” Natsu comenta e é o primeiro a entrar na sala redonda. Na sala redonda apenas existe uma ponte que leva ao centro onde o corpo da primeira mestra permanecia cristalizado. Se olhassem pelas laterais do caminho, aquele sítio estranhamente calmo e iluminado parecia não ter fundo. 

O corpo celeste de Mavis aparece junto ao cristal e todos fazem uma vénia e permanecem de cabeça baixa. Mest encara a situação em silêncio, aquela era a primeira mestra da guilda e também a imperatriz de Alvarez. Era tudo um pouco difícil de acreditar, se ele não tivesse estado em Alvarez no dia anterior e falado com ela ele não iria acreditar no que estava a acontecer. 

“Mavis-nee...” Natsu chama com carinho tendo sido o único que não tinha feito reverência apenas para se aproximar do cristal e colocar a mão sobre o mesmo. O corpo dela parece pulsar no interior do quartzo transparente pelo contacto do calor do dragon slayer com o cristal. 

“Natsu. Okaeri...” A loira sorri doce e depois de dar ordem para os soldados saírem da posição de reverência coloca-se junto ao herdeiro tocando-lhe o rosto com carinho. 

“Pareces estar em bom estado.” Natsu comenta ao ver o cristal completo, sem nenhuma racha e o corpo imaculado, mas rosado e saudável. 

“Sim. Eu tinha dito ao Zeref que estava em perfeitas condições para ele poder eliminar o cristal. Ele é que é teimoso.” 

“Não é assim tão fácil, possivelmente vamos ter de te atacar e roubar a vida uma vez mais.” 

“Eu sou um anjo, não morro por muito que destruam o meu corpo.” Ela resmunga ao ver o olhar preocupado do mais velho. “Natsu... Vai, reúne os teus colegas, reconstruam a guilda e vão salvar Makarov.” 

“Yes, your majesty.” Ele responde de forma segura enquanto se coloca com um joelho no chão e coloca a mão esquerda sobre o peito. Os seus olhos encaram-na com carinho e certeza e Mavis sinaliza para ele se levantar e depois abraça-o. 

Após de se despedirem da mestra saem todos da guilda, ou o que resta dela, e vão em direção á estação para apanhar transporte para a capital real. 

Como já não iam na carruagem encantada por Mavis o trio de dragões ia na miséria mais absoluta por causa do enjoo. Para sorte do príncipe mais novo Naruse ofereceu-se para ele deitar a cabeça no seu colo e em poucos minutos ele já dormia embalado pelo movimento do comboio rodeado pelo odor daquele que, não tão secretamente, amava. 

 

OXxXO 

 

Na arena todos aplaudiam eufóricos a vitória da guilda Skull Millione, tal como Lucy tinha previsto. Jason ao seu lado estava eufórico enquanto que a maga celestial olhava os vencedores desgostosa. Aquela guilda tinha ganho... ‘Que decepção’ A loira pensa aborrecida, porém quando se ia virar de costas para sair dali começa a ouvir um murmurinho e volta a olhar atenta para a arena. 

Por uma das entradas aparece uma pessoa com uma capa posta e a cabeça tapada de forma a não se ver o rosto. 

“Quem diabos és tu seu desgraçado?” O líder do grupo fala em ameaça quando a figura para a poucos metros deles. Ouve-se um bufo aborrecido e do nada a temperatura começa a subir, vários graus. 

“Este nível de magia! Senpai, ordene uma evacuação! Fujam!” Lucy grita amedrontada pela energia poderosa e medonha exalada pela pessoa que invadiu a arena. Sem aviso chamas começam a levantar de onde o indivíduo está, o calor é tanto que roupas mais leves começam a queimar e desaparecer, as próprias decorações de pedra e bancadas começam a ficar deformadas e a ceder. Apesar do calor intenso via-se que o intruso estava a fazer de propósito para não magoar ninguém. 

Nada impressionados os membros da Skull Millione não se movem do seu lugar. 

“És corajoso para vir armar espetáculo na capital, com tantas guildas aqui reunidas.” 

Ignorando o comentário claramente provocatório o intruso coloca-se em posição de ataque. “Então vocês são a guilda mais forte este ano!” 

“Sim, e daí?” Um deles pergunta já irritado. 

“E daí que eu serei o vosso próximo adversário!” O punho do intruso começa a brilhar pelas chamas e ainda antes de terminar a frase ataca-os com um golpe básico, mas potente. 

“Temos que reunir todos os magos possíveis que possam lutar!” Lucy comenta ainda assustada á procura de quem a possa ajudar, ela não podia deixar que aquela pessoa colocasse em perigo a vida do rei aposentado. As chamas do golpe espalham-se pela arena que continua a derreter. 

“Tanto calor!” A maga loira comenta e começa-se a levantar quando acaba de raciocinar. ‘Espera lá! Calor?’ 

Quando espreita para a arena Natsu está no centro, com os punhos em fogo e sem o capuz na cabeça. “Natsu!” 

Ao ouvir o berro dela a maioria das pessoas deixa de fugir e começam a comemorar o regresso do desaparecido dragon slayer. 

“Aye!” Happy aparece junto á loira a voar, um grupo de pessoas desconhecidas atrás dele. 

“Happy!” 

“Aye! Há quanto tempo Lucy!” Ele fala com um sorriso e pousa sobre os braços de Akito que sorri para ele enquanto lhe faz um carinho no pelo do topo da cabeça. 

“Mas o que é que vocês! E quem são esses?” 

“O Natsu quis vir ver quem é que tinha ganho os jogos mágicos.” O exceed comenta brincalhão, com um sorriso grande e evita propositadamente a pergunta dela. 

“Se bem que eles já foram todos derrotados.” A única rapariga do grupo comenta com um sorriso pretensioso. Na arena Natsu continua a distribuir golpes pelos membros das outras guildas que se aproximam para o parar. 

“Parem esse lunático!” 

“Estou a pegar fogo!” Natsu apenas grita em resposta enquanto derrota os últimos membros que ainda estão em pé. 

“Ele é um monstro! Fujam!” Ouve-se pessoas a gritar enquanto tentam afastar-se o máximo possível da fonte de calor. 

“Tsc. Tens mesmo que te aprender a controlar Natsu.” Happy fala em direção á arena e o rosado finalmente desvia a atenção dos magos á sua frente e procura pelo seu exceed e filhos. Quando os vê junto a Lucy aproxima-se da bancada e dá um sorriso animado e aberto, feliz por ter encontrado a loira. 

“Lucy! Há quanto tempo!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parece que aconteceu o primeiro reencontro, como será a reação da loira??  
> Tivemos também uma apresentação de mais três personagens originais meus e que fazem parte do aparente grupo de elite ao serviço do príncipe!
> 
> Lá para quarta-feire tentarei postar o próximo capítulo, mas não consigo prometer.  
> Obrigada a todos os que acompanham!
> 
> Kissus :3


	10. Capítulo 10

No castelo Mercurius a rainha Hisui ri de forma pouco disfarçada ao ver a cara dos guardas quando ela ordenou que libertassem o dragon slayer. O seu pai ao seu lado também não consegue evitar o riso animado ao ver o rosado. 

“Tinha que arranjar maneira de aqui vir sem levantar suspeitas do real motivo majestade.” Natsu comenta em tom de brincadeira depois dos guardas saírem como tinham sido instruídos. Hisui levanta-se depois de ouvir o suspiro desacreditado do Arcadios a seu lado e aproxima-se do rosado dando-lhe um abraço. 

“Exuberante como sempre alteza.” 

“Oh! Por favor, Natsu ok? Nada de príncipe ou alteza... Até enjoa das vezes que ouço isso em casa.” Ele pede enquanto faz um gesto de descaso com a mão. Happy tinha-se deitado nos braços da jovem rainha e deixa-se estar contente e a ronronar enquanto ela o mima. 

“Então nada de majestade para comigo. Apenas Hisui por favor.” Os dois dirigem-se á sala de reuniões para poderem falar em privado. 

“Como estão a correr os preparativos? Alguma informação sobre Edo?” 

“Pouca coisa, descobrimos finalmente a localização da capital, apesar de os magos enviados em investigação terem sido assassinados.” O rosado ergue uma sobrancelha e cruza os braços pensativo. 

“E o Makarov está lá?” 

“Sim, segundo viram ele está hospedado no próprio palácio do ditador, mas com muitos guardas ao seu redor todo o tempo. Felizmente eles não desconfiam de Makarov pois não foi feito nenhum contato nem menção a ele.” 

“Percebo... Mas ele continua em perigo. O Zeref-nii e o Jellal vão organizar as tropas para se posicionarem junto á fronteira mais próxima da Magnólia. Apenas espero que consigas convencer Makarov de que eles nos querem proteger e ajudar... Eu e a Mavis-nee não podemos dizer nada sem parecer suspeito por isso estamos de mãos atadas.” Hisui não diz nada e apenas se levanta da cadeira e vai até á janela por onde pode ver Lucy e o grupo de elite no pátio á espera do rosado. 

“Aqueles dois são os teus filhos?” Natsu aproxima-se e espreita discretamente. Os seus filhos estavam sentados num banco a conversar baixinho. A não resposta, mas olhar terno que o rosado lhes dirige, dá-lhe a confirmação que necessita. “O rapaz é uma cópia do Gray-san.” 

“Toda a gente diz isso.” Ele afasta-se e volta a encostar-se na mesa com os braços cruzados. Hisui afasta-se da janela e vira-se para ele, a sua postura altiva, mas próxima e acolhedora. 

“Natsu, tu sabes que eu não posso interferir com as guildas pois isso seria intrometer-me na jurisdição do concelho mágico. Mas prometo, farei tudo ao meu alcance para te ajudar a proteger a tua família e a Fairy Tail, guilda á qual tenho um grande carinho e respeito.” O seu olhar é intenso e decidido e Natsu sorri para ela, feliz pela sua preciosa ajuda e apoio. 

“Obrigado Hisui. Vamos, a Lucy daqui a nada vai pensar que me mandaste prender.” Ele comenta brincalhão e espera que a jovem se dirija para a saída para seguir atrás dela. 

 

OXxXO 

 

Lucy olhava impaciente e já preocupada para a porta, ela já tinha ido a casa mudar de roupa e voltado para ali e Natsu ainda não tinha sido liberto. 

Quando está para se dirigir para a entrada a porta abre e Natsu sai, junto com Happy, o rosto moreno iluminado por um sorriso e olhar traquina. 

“Desaparece e não voltes mais!” O guarda resmunga alto, Happy responde o seu típico ‘Aye!’ enquanto Natsu ri e o guarda apenas bufa fechando a porta irritado. 

“Parece que te libertaram.” A loira comenta com um sorriso tímido e melancólico, as mãos cruzadas atrás das costas para eles não as verem tremer. 

“Vieste ter comigo sozinha?” A pergunta sai mais rápido do que ele consegue racionar sobre ela e vê-a baixar o rosto, a expressão triste e apagada. Agora que já tinha feito a asneira, teriam que fingir que não sabiam de nada. 

“Vocês não sabem não é?” A loira começa a caminhar de modo a se afastar e todos a seguem em silêncio até á praça principal onde se sentam nos bancos de jardim. “A guilda foi dissolvida.” Natsu e Happy fazem ar de desacreditados e baixam o rosto para olhar para o chão. 

“Mas porquê? O que é que foi que aconteceu? Onde está o jii-chan?” Ele bufa irritado e levanta o punho fechado enquanto fala entre dentes, fingindo raiva. “Quando o vir vou arrancar o pouco cabelo que ele ainda tem.” 

“Deixa ao menos o bigode, aye.” Happy comenta com cara de nojo, possivelmente por imaginar o mestre sem cabelos e bigode. 

“O mestre desapareceu... Os nossos amigos seguiram os seus próprios caminhos em separado.” 

“E porque é que o Laxus ou a Erza não assumiram o papel de mestre? Ninguém se importou da guilda se separar assim?” Agora a irritação era real, esta pergunta não lhe saia da cabeça desde o dia anterior. 

“Não tens direito a dizer isso... Tu também desapareceste sem avisar ninguém e durante um ano não quiseste saber.” Ela fala num sussurro e Natsu arregala os olhos ao perceber a implicação da loira e baixa o rosto, a expressão agora arrependida e grave. “Desculpa. Não devia ter dito isto... De certeza que estiveste ocupado com outras coisas.” Ela olha de esguelha para o grupo que estava junto ao dragon slayer. “Mas e não me vais apresentar os teus novos amigos?” 

“Ah! Sim... Desculpa. Eles pertenciam a uma guilda do sul que foi destruída por causa do sismo de há três meses atrás. Eles ficaram sozinhos e eu convidei-os para fazerem a viagem comigo e depois se juntarem á Fairy Tail.” Natsu dá uma pausa e sorri ao ver a colega processar a informação que ele lhe deu. “Estes dois são a Sasha e o Akito e são irmãos. A Sasha tem vinte anos e o Akito dezoito. Estes aqui são o Naruse, o Atsushi e o Shoutaru, têm, pela ordem que disse dezoito, dezasseis e dezanove.” 

“Eu sou a Lucy Heartfilia, tenho dezoito anos também, sou uma maga celestial.” 

 

OXxXO 

 

“A sério que não tem mal ficarmos aqui?” Natsu pergunta quando entram no apartamento da loira. 

“Se tivesse eu não oferecia não achas?” Ela dá um sorriso conformada com a confusão que iriam ser os próximos dias. “Fora que os hotéis estão todos preenchidos por causa dos jogos.” 

“Obrigado! Obrigado! És um anjo!” O rosado ajoelha-se no chão e faz-lhe várias reverências exageradas e a modo de brincadeira. Lucy apesar solta um muxoxo e coloca as mãos na anca enquanto os encara sem conter o sorriso. 

“Mas não ousem partir nada, ou então vão para o olho da rua!” Ela resmunga e vai em direção á cozinha, quando espreita vê Happy a arranhar uma das paredes. “Happy! Para com isso seu gato idiota!” Na sala Natsu tinha-se instalado no sofá e já tinha tirado a capa e camisola deixando as peças no chão. A loira volta a resmungar e pede comida por take-away pois estava com preguiça de cozinhar. 

Depois de decidir que Akito e Sasha dormiriam no quarto ao lado do da Lucy e que os restantes dormiriam na sala eles jantaram e acabaram por se ir deitar, todos cansados do dia agitado. 

Natsu deitou-se no sofá com uma manta sobre as pernas e os três soldados deitaram-se no chão nos seus sacos-cama. Eram por volta das três da manhã quando, sem conseguir dormir, o rosado instiga o exceed a irem atrás da loira com a intenção de lhe pintar o rosto. 

Ao entrar no quarto e ver o rosto pacífico dela o rosado não consegue evitar o sorriso burlão ao imaginar a reação da loira pela manhã ao se ver ao espelho, mas quando se vai a aproximar algo lhe chama a atenção e ele vira-se para trás. 

“As localizações dos membros da Fairy Tail...” Ele olha atento para o quadro e examina cada pedacinho de informação com atenção redobrada para posterior lembrança. É então que o seu olhar se fixa no nome de Wendy, os seus dedos pousam na fotografia claramente atualizada da sua cria mais nova e suspira enquanto procura algo sobre Gray. O respirar fica preso na garganta ao ver uma foto dele e outra de Juvia coladas uma junto á outra. 

“Tem muitas informações, datas e aparições de quase todos.” Happy sussurra também impressionado. 

“Lucy...” A ideia de incomodar a loira desaparece e ele sai do quarto seguido fielmente pelo exceed, Natsu veste-se sem acordar ninguém e sai da casa. O ar gélido da madrugada fá-lo lembrar do seu alpha e com um suspiro bate no rosto com as duas mãos e sai em direção ao castelo. 

 

OXxXO 

 

“É esta a casa!” 

“Não os deixem fugir!” O grupo para de comer o pequeno-almoço ao ouvir o alvoroço no exterior. Lucy aproxima-se da janela curiosa apenas para ver soldados da rainha há porta do seu prédio. Natsu aproxima-se ela e espreita por cima do seu ombro. 

“Tsc! Já nos encontraram!” 

“O que é que vocês fizeram agora?!” 

“Não importa! Está na hora de dar da perna e sair daqui!” O rosado segura a loira pelo pulso e começa a correr em direção á janela. Todos pegam nas suas mochilas enquanto Happy pega na deles e numa que o rosado tinha feito á pressa para a loira e depois de partir o vidro saltam para a rua. 

“Ele é o culpado! Sigam-no!” Natsu coloca-se a correr, com Lucy no colo enquanto os outros os seguem. 

“Natsu-san!” Akito reclama ao adivinhar que o seu progenitor tinha feito alguma asneira nalgum sítio público. 

“Natsu! Pousa-me no chão!” A maga celestial resmunga e quando ele a pousa todos recomeçam a correr. “Mas afinal o que foi que fizeste?” 

“Apenas lancei o sinal da ressurreição da Fairy Tail!” A loira consegue então perceber o que ele fez e começa a resmungar com ele por ser irresponsável ao que o dragon slayer apenas ri animado. 

“Mas esta confusão é o menos! Falas de reviver a Fairy Tail... ” 

“Vamos reunir todos os nossos amigos e reviver a guilda!” Natsu vira-se para ela com um sorriso rasgado que a deixa desconcertada e estende a mão para ela pegar. 

“Sim, vamos!” Ela aceita a mão dele e continuam a fugir da capital. Várias horas depois e quase no final daquele dia eles já estavam vários quilómetros longe da capital, numa vila a sudeste chamada Tuli. 

“Que tal procurarmos uma pousada para passarmos a noite?” 

“É uma boa ideia Lucy-san.” Akito ia ao seu lado e responde animado, ele tinha fome e estava cansado. Eles os dois tinham começado a interagir durante o dia, o príncipe mais novo incluindo a irmã e naquele momento os dois tinham decidido que gostavam da loira resmungona. 

“Natsu-san? Que foi?” Naruse que ia junto ao rosado pergunta ao ver que a expressão avoada dele. 

“Esta torre, eles já a concertaram.” 

“Claro Natsu! E quem é que a partiu?” A loira resmunga para ele quando se aproxima. Ele continua com uma expressão de enfado e suspira. 

“Que tal a partirmos de novo?” 

“Nem pensar!” Ela ralha e dá-lhe com as folhas do mapa e das informações na cabeça, Natsu rilha os dentes e vira-se para ela. 

“Para com isso chata! Eu estou aborrecido! Tenho muita energia acumulada! Preciso de lutar! Estava convencido que ia poder desafiar a Erza e o Gray, mas assim é chato!” Ele vira-se de costas para ela de braços cruzados e do nada volta a virar-se para a encarar. “Já sei! Luta comigo!” 

“Não!” Ao ver a expressão desapontada do melhor amigo disfarça o sorriso travesso com a mão. “Aposto que estavas a adivinhar que eu ia dizer isso... Mas a verdade é que eu tenho treinado.” 

“Oh?” 

“Queres experimentar?” Ela provoca já pronta a pegar as suas chaves celestiais. 

“Espera um pouco!” O sorriso desaparece do seu rosto e ele apura mais a audição, algo o estava a incomodar. A postura repentinamente agressiva dele coloca todo o grupo em alerta. 

“O que foi Natsu-san?” Sasha aproxima-se ao vê-lo concentrado. Natsu não responde e ao perceber ao certo de onde vem o barulho vira-se de repente para a loira e sopra uma bola de fogo que passa direto pelo meio das suas pernas. Ela segura a saia, assustada e começa a ralhar com ele. 

Ao longe ouve-se um grito da presumida pessoa que levou com a bola de fogo e depois o mais absoluto silêncio na rua distante. 

“O que é que foi isso?” Lucy interroga com um beiço nos lábios e as mãos ainda a segurar o tecido da saia firmemente. 

“Nada de mais!” Ele sorri de modo despreocupado e vira-se de costas recomeçando a caminhar. “E em relação á luta, deixa lá obrigado, mas não quero lutar contigo. Não serves nem para o aquecimento!” 

“Ei!” Ela grita indignada e começa a correr atrás dele. 

Poucas horas depois entram numa pousada e pedem três quartos. Lucy e Natsu ficam no primeiro, Sasha e Akito no seguinte e os outros três no último. Naquele momento estavam todos reunidos no quarto dos membros da Fairy tail a conversar. 

“Mas então não sabes ao certo a localização de ninguém?” Natsu interroga de braços cruzados enquanto olha a amiga que lhe explica que acima de tudo haviam membros que ela não sabia de notícias já a alguns meses ou semanas, dependendo do caso. 

“O importante agora é nos dirigirmos a sudeste daqui á cidade Margaret que é onde está a Lamia Scale.” 

“A guilda onde está o Lyon e o Jura! Fixe! Assim posso testar a minha força com eles!” Natsu comenta animado, mas principalmente por saber que Wendy está lá. É claro que Lucy não sabia que ele tinha essa informação, mas ela também não precisava de saber tudo, muito menos agora. 

“E adivinha quem mais está lá!” 

 

OXxXO 

 

No dia seguinte o grupo chegou a Margaret a meio da tarde, havia uma grande euforia pois eram as festividades do dia de ação de graças e a guilda Lamia scale estava em festa e a dar entretenimento á população como agradecimento por mais um ano de apoio á guilda. 

Entre várias apresentações de magia bonita e intrigante e outras não tão bem-sucedidas é o momento de Cheria e Wendy entrarem no palco para cantar. 

Natsu olhava aparvalhado para a filha enquanto ela se divertia a cantar e dançar, mesmo que tímida. 

“O que é que ela está a fazer?” Ele murmura ainda desacreditado que estava a ver a sua pequena. 

“Ela não foi a única que se uniu a outra guilda, afinal todos precisam de trabalho para sobreviver.” 

“O problema não é esse...” Ele comenta perturbado, ela estava ali em aberto e exposta. Sabia-se lá se existia por perto algum espião do seu padrinho e que pudesse dar-lhe a sua localização. Se isso acontecesse o dragão negro com certeza iria atrás deles para levá-la. O próprio pensamento deixa-o com as lágrimas nos olhos. Akito e Sasha aproximam-se por percebem a linha de pensamento dele e passam a mão nas costas dele para o tentar acalmar um pouco. 

“Não exageremos Natsu, hoje é um dia importante para eles, assim como nós temos o dia das colheiras em Magnólia.” 

“Mas ela nunca quis participar na parada connosco! E agora aqui está num palco a cantar aquela coisa estranha.” Ele coloca os seus receios de lado, todo o grupo de elite estava atento e isso deixa-o calmo e com vontade de continuar o papel de ‘idiota’ que Lucy conhecia. 

“E agora que me lembro...” Happy fala do nada mudando a atenção do rosado para si, coisa que Natsu lhe agradece imensamente. “Onde está a Charle?” 

“Eu sabia que num momento ou noutros vocês iam regressar... Natsu, Lucy e gato macho... Quer dizer Happy!” Atrás do grupo aparece uma menina que aparentava ter uns dez anos, cabelos brancos e compridos com duas orelhas neko no topo da cabeça, vestia um uniforme escolar e podia-se ver também uma cauda comprida e branca a balançar suavemente atrás de si. 

O trio olha para ela sem reação, não se lembravam de conhecer nenhuma miúda assim. 

 

OXxXO 

 

Não muito longe dali um grupo de homens suspeitos vê o evento se desenrolar das sombras. O aparente líder tinha um aspeto estranho, parecia ter caraterísticas iguais às das cobras, os olhos raiados e uma língua fina bifurcada. 

“Eles que aproveitem enquanto podem... Um dia de ação de graças sangrento está a ponto de começar.”


End file.
